Anochecer
by Conni Stew
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella nunca se hubieran conocido como nosotros lo sabemos? ¿Si por alguna razón Edward nunca hubiera deseado beber la sangre de Bella? ¿Si se conocieran en circunstancias totalmente diferentes? ¿Y si nunca hubiera la posibilidad de cambiar para ambos?
1. Prologo

Anochecer.

Prologo

¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella nunca se hubieran conocido como nosotros lo sabemos? ¿Si por alguna razón Edward nunca hubiera deseado beber la sangre de Bella? ¿Si se conocieran en circunstancias totalmente diferentes? ¿Y si nunca hubiera la posibilidad de cambiar para ambos? Ed&Be Vamp&Hum.

No soy buena con los prologos, pero denle una oportunidad... tengo muchas ideas... besos Conni Stew


	2. 1- Visión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

1. Visión

Edward POV

Estaba en mi casa sin nada que hacer, mi vida era monótona, sin cambios, al igual que yo.

Tengo unas hermanas que son apasionadas, cada una a su manera, por supuesto. Rosalie, bueno, ella es una mujer escultural, con una cabellera rubia y ondulada, a varios hombres le gusta, en cambio, a mí no. Simplemente creo que no la puedo ver de otra manera que como mi hermana. Su forma de ser: pasional. Y para mi desagrado al escucharlos, es con mi hermano Emmett. Él a diferencia de su esposa es gigante, de verdad parece un oso, es robusto y su cabello es negro con pequeñas ondas. Es demasiado infantil para su edad, he de decir.

Alice es apasionada con las compras -lo que sea que se puede comprar–. Ella es de una estatura baja, su cabello es castaño y corto. Ella, al igual que Rosalie, es hermosa, una cualidad propia de los vampiros, claro, a los ojos humanos. Jasper es su pareja, él es grande, no tanto como Emmett, pero tiene una estatura considerable, si los que querían pelear con él tenían un poco de instinto de supervivencia, no se arriesgarían, ya que sería una muerte segura. Su cabello es rubio y un tanto ondulado.

Esme, bueno, ella es prácticamente mi madre. Es alta con su cabello castaño, largo y liso, es hermosa de verdad. Aunque, los de nuestra clase no tenemos corazón, parecería que ella si lo tiene… ¿Irónico no? Nos trata como si realmente fuéramos sus hijos biológicos, y de verdad se lo agradecía.

Carlisle, él es como mi padre, que me salvó del instinto asesino que tenemos por quienes somos… me rescató de ser un monstro, me dio una nueva vida. Él es alto, con el cabello color rubio y liso. Es mi ejemplo, lo admiro y respeto por sobre todos. Es el mejor.

Yo soy alto, pero no tanto como Emmett, tengo un cuerpo tonificado, mi cabello es de color cobrizo, algo difícil de manejar. Yo soy el único solo de la familia, eso no me molesta, sólo a veces, ya que cuando se ponen cariñosos con sus respectivas parejas, con todos esos pensamientos de amor y deseo, es un fastidio estar a su alrededor.

Mi familia es dotada de cualidades o dones que no todos los tienen. Verán, mi hermana Alice puede ver el futuro, lo que sucederá, a largo o corto plazo. Pero es subjetivo, ya que nada está escrito en piedra y todo puede cambiar.

Jasper, él tiene un don muy bueno si se sabe ocupar. Él puede controlar tus emociones y sentimientos, te puede exaltar o tranquilizarte, te puede hacer sentir odio, así como también amor.

Yo puedo leer la mente, lo que piensas, es un don muy útil, ya que así podemos saber lo que los demás piensan de nosotros. Puedo leerla a una cantidad de kilómetros considerables, y de verdad amo mi don, aunque en ocasiones de verdad lo odio.

Me había sumido mucho en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta de que mi familia me miraba expectante por saber qué era lo que me sucedía.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hermano! ¿Estás ahí? —dijo Emmett. No le respondí—. Definitivamente lo perdimos —dijo nuevamente. Ahora le lance un cojín que estaba en el sillón donde me encontraba.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué va? ¿Por qué fue eso? —dijo fingiendo indignación. Muy de él.

—Emmett, deja tranquilo a tu hermano —habló Esme—. Cariño, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó dulcemente mi madre.

—Nada mamá, simplemente pensaba — le respondí. La verdad la adoraba. Ella era lo mejor que me había pasado, claro, junto con mi familia.

— ¡Oh cariño!, pensé que te sucedía algo malo —me dijo dulcemente. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mis silencios, más que nadie, ya que cree que me siento muy solo y puedo estar planeando hacer cualquier estupidez para dejar de estarlo.

—Si Ed, nos tenías preocupados —dijo Alice.

—No tienen por qué. Hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí —les dije, de verdad odiaba que me trataran así.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó Alice.

—Porque ustedes se preocupan demasiado por mí, y no lo tienen que hacer, estoy bien, de verdad —reproché.

—Ok, pero… —de repente, Alice paró de hablar y puso su vista sin un punto específico, conocía muy bien esa mirada, tenía una visión.

"Una chica, vampira, se le notaba en su piel, rondando sin un lugar fijo, como evitando un lugar, escapando de uno tal vez…"

Seguida llega otra visión: "Yo junto con la chica abrazados en la oscuridad del bosque"

"Y luego ella y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos…"

¿Qué era eso? Eso no podía ser cierto, yo sólo me besaría con alguien por… am… amor o porque me encontraron distraído, lo cual dudo, pero… ¡No! si ni la conozco. Ella era bella, si, pero era imposible… inimaginable.

— ¡Edward! ¿Lo viste? —No le respondí, ella sabía que lo había visto — ¡Tú enamorado! —Me dijo mentalmente Alice.

—Eso es imposible, Alice, y lo sabes. ¿Cómo podría suceder eso? ¡No la conozco! —Le dije cortante.

—Sí, lo sé, no la conoces, pero en la forma en la que la abrazabas, y en la última visión casi se besan, Edward, no lo puedes negar, algún día la conocerás y te enamorarás de ella —dijo nuevamente.

—Eso es imposible… ¿Verdad? —Lo dije mas convenciéndome a mí mismo que a los demás.

— ¡Por favor! ¿qué sucede? Odio sus charlas a la mitad —dijo Emmett, él odia cuando "hablo" así con Alice.

—Se los diré —Alice me dijo mentalmente—. Tuve una visión, creo que tendremos visitas y esta será una chica, en mi visión la veo con Edward… Creo que Edward se enamora de ella —finalizó sin dar más detalles. Corto y conciso, pero ahora todas las miradas de mi familia se concentraban en mi.

Jasper tenía una mirada de desconcierto.

Emmett de… ¿diversión? De verdad no lo entendía.

Rosalie de indiferencia, muy de ella.

Esme me miraba con cariño… No creerá que esto es normal ¿o sí?

Carlisle una mirada de alegría y confusión a la vez.

Alice, estaba feliz por mí.

Y mi cara -suponía- reflejaba total desconcierto.

¿Cómo esperaban que fuera cierto? Era totalmente ilógico lo que pasaba. ¿Y si todo fuera irreal? ¿Y si ella nunca llegaba? ¿Y si se demoraba 50 años en llegar? ¿Si me hacía ilusiones, para que después, terriblemente, todo fuera mentira? Todo en este momento eran los "Y si" y nada concreto... Los pensamientos me abrumaban.

El desconcierto se convirtió en ira… ¿Cómo podían creer eso? Era alocado que eso fuera a suceder. Jasper se dio cuenta de mi estado y me dijo mentalmente.

— ¡Cálmate Edward!

Exploté.

— ¿¡Qué me calme!? Ustedes no lo entienden —les dije y salí de la casa.

Quería estar solo; reflexionar acerca de lo que sucedió en apenas unos momentos. Corrí y corrí todo lo que pude, ya había oscurecido y estaba totalmente desorientado. Cuando estaba enojado y corría, no me fijaba hacia donde me dirigía.

_¡Genial!_, pensé. _Confundido y perdido. ¿Qué mejor?_

Decidí tranquilizarme y caminar, de verdad todo esto me fastidiaba, las visiones de Alice no podían ser ciertas. Nunca en mis más de 100 años me había detenido a pensar en lo que se sentiría eso, porque ni cuando era humano lo sentí, y como vampiro tampoco lo he hecho. Solo conocía un amor, el de familia. El que le tenía a mi familia.

Estaba tan entrado en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que, no muy lejos, se escuchaban unos sollozos… ¿Qué sería? Me encaminé buscando lo que los provocaba, y en medio de mi camino divisé una figura; su cabeza tapada con sus manos. Intentando protegerse. Pero ¿de qué? Decidí examinar el aire, esperando que me llegara su esencia de sangre, pero nunca llegó. Sólo llegaba una esencia muy conocida para mí, pero no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía ser una vampira. Nunca había visto a los de nuestra especie tan vulnerable, sin embargo ella lo estaba…

Decidí acercarme hacia ella, silenciosamente, cuando estaba más cerca pude ver su cabello…

¡Esta era una mala jugada del destino! Era imposible. Sin embargo había algo en ella que me llamaba a acercarme… Y así lo hice.

Olaa aqui con el primer capitulo de mi primera historia... Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews!

Conii Stew.


	3. 2- ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

¿Por qué?

Bella POV

Me encontraba en Alaska, uno de los lugares más fríos de la tierra, especiales para los de mi clase, los que no pueden sentir; vampiros.

Estaba sola desde hace más de 5 años, cuando todo lo que conocía, toda mi vida, explotó tal como lo hace una burbuja, rápido e irremediablemente. Sin vuelta atrás.

_Inicio flash back_

_Me hallaba en casa con mis padres, como cualquier día. Mi padre, Charlie, era el Jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo, una de las personas más respetadas y conocidas del lugar._

_Mi madre, en cambio, era profesora de básica, de la única escuela del pueblo, la Sta. Swan, conocida por su cariño y dedicación a su labor._

_Nos encontrábamos a mediados de semana, eran los finales, por lo cual los profesores tenían mas trabajo del habitual y debían quedarse horas extras para rendir lo necesario._

_Yo solía irme todos los días con ella a nuestro hogar, normalmente yo la esperaba, pero hoy tenía que estudiar para un examen así que mi madre, Renée, me dio las llaves de su auto, prometiéndome que ella llegaría en unas horas y emprendí rumbo a casa._

_Cuando llegué no había nadie en casa, así que me puse a hacer mis deberes y a estudiar lo más pronto posible, ya que después tenía que hacer la cena. Renée_ _era un asco en la cocina, así que esa área me la dejó a mí, y no me importó. ¡Amo cocinar!_

_Después de dos horas terminé de hacer todo lo escolar, así que decidí adelantar la cena para qué, cuando llegaran mis padres, cenáramos y nos retiráramos a descansar. _

_Había pasado una hora y mi madre aún no llegaba, lo cual era raro, ella cuando se demoraba más de lo previsto, siempre, siempre me había avisado, sin embargo, esta fue la __excepción__._

_Eran las ocho de la noche, ya había oscurecido, y ni Charlie ni Renée llegaban todavía. Los llamé y ninguno contesto, el teléfono de Renée no tenía señal, y Charlie me dejó pasar a buzón de voz. Y la hora seguía pasando, y con ello mi preocupación aumentaba. Finalmente el cansancio me venció y me tendí en el sofá a esperar. _

_De repente sentí ruidos desde la entrada, supuse que eran mis padres, así que fui lo más rápido a su encuentro y en busca de una explicación._

_Llegu__é__ a la entrada y la imagen que vi me desconcertó. _

_Mi padre estaba llorando, derrumbado en el umbral de la puerta. No se percató de mi presencia, me acerqué a él y lo abrace. Él se asustó en un principio, luego se extrañó ya que no demostrábamos lo que sentíamos entre ambos. Se dio vuelta, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:__  
__—Bella, hija. Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante— habló él muy nervioso._

— _¡Oh! Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por qué mamá no está aquí en este momento? ¿No llegó contigo?— Le pregunté extrañada de la ausencia de mi madre y mirando sobre su hombro para ver si estaba en el carro de policía._

—_Es de ella de quien tenemos que hablar —me dijo._  
_—Dime… ¿Qué pasa con ella? — le dije ahora realmente asustada._

—_Ella, ayer se quedó en la escuela trabajando. Verás, yo llegué ayer y te pillé en la sala durmiendo y ni rastro de tu madre. Me sorprendí al no verla, ya que siempre estaba en casa y ni siquiera había dejado una nota por su ausencia._ _Decidí ir a buscarla a la escuela, y allí el portero me dijo que había salido del establecimiento hacía ya un rato, me preocupé y la busqué sin suerte alguna. Mandé una patrulla a buscarla a los alrededores pero no la encuentran, Bella. Renée está desaparecida…_  
_¿Qué? Esto debía ser una mentira, mi madre, mi amiga, no, no, no, ella no podía estar desaparecida._  
_— ¿Qué? De… desaparecida —logré articular._  
_—S í, hoy en la mañana me avisaron que en el bosque que está cerca de la casa encontraron su… casaca, la revisé yo Bella, reconocí su prenda, era con la que salió ayer en la mañana de la casa, la que yo le regalé— me dijo con un nudo en la garganta._  
_No podía ser. Tal vez en estos momentos está herida, o asustada, o mucho peor. Eso era imposible, ella era mi todo, me la arrebataron de la noche a la mañana. ¡No! Me negaba rotundamente a aceptar la verdad._  
_No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero me atormentaba no saber el paradero de mi madre. Tomé la decisión más loca quizás en mi vida. En la mañana la saldría a buscar._

_Hoy había un día nublado. Era temprano. No creo que papá esté en casa, de seguro está buscando a mama, pensé._  
_Entré al bosque y anduve por horas, divagué y divagué sin encontrar nada. Decidí volver a casa antes de que papá se preocupara por mí ahora. _

_Iba camino a la salida cuando escuché un grito desgarrador, me acerqué sigilosamente, y lo que vi, nunca se me olvidaría en la vida._  
_Un hombre (si es que se le puede llamar así), tenía a un individuo en su regazo, como besándolo, pero si apreciabas mejor la imagen, le tenía los colmillos enterrados en su piel. En su cuello. Fui viendo la cara de la víctima, y lo que vi me dejó en shock.__Ese hombre era mi padre; se estaba muriendo, ante mi mirada de asombro y agonía._  
_Intenté salir y buscar ayuda, y con lo que se topó mi vista fue realmente horroroso._  
_Era mi madre con su cuello desgarrado, su blusa toda rasgada. Solté un grito ahogado, con dolor y miedo, pero este acto no pasó desapercibido por el monstruo._  
_Él, se giró hacia mí, dejando a un lado el cuerpo inerte de mi padre. Estaba muerto, también lo había perdido a él también. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido._  
_Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, me sonreía burlonamente. Me debatía entre correr o no, pero solo lograría recorrer unos metros y él me atraparía. Qué más da, pensé, que me mate, me lo quitó todo. Ya nada tenía sentido para mí. Sólo pedía que no fuera muy doloroso._  
_—Hola— saludó —, veo que me pillaste, de verdad olían extremadamente bien, pero no tanto como tú —dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí._  
_— ¿Por qué? — Tomé aire—. ¿Por qué les hiciste eso? —Le dije exaltada—. ¿Qué te hice yo? ¿Qué te hicieron ellos? —Terminé en un susurro._

—_Porque me dio la gana, tenía sed, y ellos estaban en el lugar y la hora equivocada — dijo sin un atisbo de culpa—. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó. Yo lo único que quería era morir, así que le respondí lo más rápido que pude. _

—_17 — él se río—. Ahora serán 17 años eternos para ti —me dijo burlonamente.__  
__— ¿17 años por siempre? ¿A qué te refieres? — Ahora sí, entre asustada e intrigada.__  
__—A que no correrás la misma suerte de tus padres —al ver mi cara de asombro respondió—: si, sabía que ellos lo eran —dijo como si nada—. Si no que serás como yo; te transformarás — citó.__  
__— ¿Transformarme?... ¿En qué? —Pregunt__é __confundida.__  
__—En un vampiro, claro. Y no eres fea, así que serás mi pareja — ¿QUÉ? Le quería gritar, pero logré contenerme.__  
__—Nunca me convertiría en alguien como tú, y mucho menos en tu pareja —le dije estupefacta ante sus palabras.__  
__—Eso ya lo veremos —se acercó a mí, sus colmillos penetraron mi piel, me debilitaba poco a poco… sentía un dolor enorme en mi cuerpo... señal de que me estaba convirtiendo en lo que mató a mis padres.__Fin flash back_

Mi vida desde aquel día fue una pesadilla. James, así se llamaba el cazador, me obligaba a hacer cosas que yo no quería; que cazara como él. Que me alimentara de humanos, pero yo nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Me sentía menos monstruo al no hacerlo.  
—Bella, ¿vamos a cenar?, por favor nunca salimos a comer juntos, tú solo cazas esos malditos animales. Ven y conoce conmigo el mejor alimento —me dijo nuevamente. Me llevaba diciendo lo mismo durante cinco años. CINCO AÑOS, desde que él me convirtió.  
—Sabes que no iré. No comparto tu "dieta" —le dije cortante. Él, al parecer, se dio cuenta y se fue dejándome ahí parada.  
A mi mente vino la idea más alocada en años. ¿Y si me escapaba? Sería la oportunidad perfecta, después de mucho tiempo estábamos lejos de los humanos, así que James se demoraría en volver.  
La única y mejor oportunidad de escapar para poder vivir por mi misma… Si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida.  
Corrí, y corrí, hacia el sur, necesitaba estar lo más lejos posible de él, de mi desgracia familiar, lo que él, ahora, decía que éramos.  
Llevaba corriendo demasiado tiempo, podría estar a salvo por unos minutos, pensé. Me derrumbé agotada, claro, mentalmente por todo lo que había pasado. Lo que me pasó antes y después de conocer a James.  
Mis padres muertos, y de la peor manera posible, sola en este mundo y buscando libertad. Comencé a sollozar, siempre que pensaba en mis padres me sucedía esto. Los extrañaba tanto, los quería ahora aquí, conmigo y siempre.  
Me quedé pensando en ellos cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba a mí. Examiné el terreno, asustada de que fuera James, sin embargo vi a la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca.  
Era hermoso, me miraba con una mirada de desconcierto.  
—Hola —dijo él.  
—Hola —respondí tontamente… _¿acaso no sabes decir nada más, Isabella?_ Pero es que míralo, es tan bello… _pero no por eso te comportes como una idiota_, me reprendió mi conciencia. _¡Genial!_ Ahora estoy loca.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? — ¡Aww! Que linda voz.  
—Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella —le aclaré—. ¿Y tú? —pregunté curiosa.  
—Edward. Edward Cullen —me dijo. _Edward_, el hombre más perfecto que haya visto jamás. —Perdón, pero podría preguntar, ¿qué hace una mujer tan bella como tú, sola en este lugar y tan triste? —preguntó. Hice una mueca —. Lo siento si te acompleja decirme, mejor no digas nada —me dijo. ¡Guao! Que caballeroso. Otro habría insistido e insistido, pero el simplemente no me presionó.  
—No, creo que necesito desahogarme, claro, si no te molesta —le dije temerosa a una negativa.  
—No te preocupes por mí, te escucho — y así comencé mi historia.  
—Verás, yo vivía en Alaska… — Y le conté toda mi historia.

Estaba en la parte cuando encontré al cazador matando a mi padre y no aguanté más y comencé a sollozar, caí al suelo. Me di cuenta de que era sujetada por alguien y vi que ese era Edward. Me recorrió una extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo, me acerqué más a él, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. El extrañamente me abrazó de la misma manera. Me sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos que no me quería separar de él, el agujero que tenía en mi corazón por la muerte de mis padres desapareció con tan sólo su toque. Pero tenía que proseguir con mi historia.  
—Disculpa, siempre me pongo así cuando les recuerdo —le dije.  
—No importa, sigue —me apoyó.  
—Al verla así solté un grito ahogado, pero para él no paso desapercibido, dejó el cuerpo inerte de mi padre a un lado, y me miró, le pregunté por qué me hacia eso y su gran respuesta fue que "olían extremadamente bien, pero no tanto como tú". Me dijo que yo no correría con la misma suerte que mis padres y que me transformaría y sería su pareja. No me dejó objetar nada, sólo me mordió, después de ese casi interminable letargo, todo paso y me convirtió en lo que soy. Desde ese día era la persona más infeliz del mundo, me obligaba a hacer cosas que yo no quería, pero igual lograba zafarme de algunas… Tenía más fuerza que él —recordé con una sonrisa irónica.  
Hace poco, en su habitual tiempo de caza, fue y me invitó a que lo acompañara, yo me negué y fue solo, tomé la precipitada idea de escaparme de él, me armé de valor y comencé a correr. Cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, paré y comencé a pensar en lo que era mi vida, y recordé a mis padre y comencé a sollozar, el saber que nunca más los veré… que estoy sola en este mundo… — me abrazó nuevamente como lo había hecho—. Y después llegaste tú —le dije lentamente y él me susurro al oído.  
—Siento tanto lo de tus padres, no sabes cuánto, también lo que ese maldito te hacía —dijo con rabia—. Y nunca más permitiré que estés sola. Vivirás conmigo y mi familia, claro, sólo que si tú quieres —de verdad me sonaba tentadora la idea, el no vivir nunca más sola o por el momento, tener una familia, la cual me protegería de James. Porque estoy segura que él me buscará. Además que no me quería separar de él, me sentía extraña sin él a mi lado, como si me faltara una parte de mi. ¿Qué sería eso? Después lo averiguaría.  
— ¿No molestaría? ¿No se enojarían contigo por llevar a tu casa con una desconocida? —pregunté temerosa.  
—No, nosotros no somos así —me dijo muy seguro.  
— ¿Y eres consciente, que si me encuentra mi anterior acompañante, ustedes estarían en problemas? —espeté.  
— No sabes lo que deseo tenerlo frente a mí, para poder matarlo con mis propias manos, por hacerte sufrir tanto y estoy seguro que mi familia responderá igual que yo —me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.  
— Está bien, pero si tu familia no me quiere, me iré —estaba realmente emocionada por volver a tener una familia que me apoyara y me protegiera… _Ojalá ellos me quieran_.

Ola, disculpen por el retraso, es que mi pc justo ahora se le ocurrió dejar de funcionar D: lo se, lo se, horrible, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste, y gracias por su apoyo y todo...

Dejen Reviews!

Conni Stew


	4. 3- Presentaciones y Decisión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

3.-Presentaciones y decisión

Edward POV

Lo que me relató Bella, de verdad era tétrico. ¿Cómo alguien le pudo hacer semejante cosa a una persona tan hermosa y buena como ella? Quitarle a sus padres de la peor manera posible y, como si fuera poco, verlos morir a manos del mismo. Pero, lo que sobrepasó todos los límites, fue convertirla sin su consentimiento. Claro, a nosotros no nos preguntaron si queríamos ser lo que somos, pero lo de nosotros era morir o ser vampiros, totalmente diferente a lo que a ella le sucedió. Bella estaba bien físicamente, puede que psicológicamente fuera otra cosa, pero podía vivir, merecía vivir.  
Al escuchar su historia, de verdad quería matar al vampiro que le hizo todo eso. Obligarla a ser algo que ella no quería.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, la invité a vivir con nosotros. Sí, a "vivir" con nosotros, por alguna extraña razón no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para estar lejos de ella. También, por el hecho de que estaba muy asustada como para andar sola por los bosques escapando de él.  
Si volvía ver a ese maldito, no saldría con "_vida"_ de nuevo. Sólo el hecho de pensar por lo que tuvo que pasar, me hervía la _sangre._ Era algo más fuerte que yo.  
Cuando la abracé, sentí como si algo que me hubiese faltado, se llenara con el simple contacto de su bella piel. Su dulce olor me embriagaba, a tal punto que era el mejor de todos, claramente, excepto el de la sangre humana. Fuera de ello, era el mejor. Una extraña, pero placentera corriente, recorrió mi cuerpo. Era lo mejor.  
Ella es igual a nosotros, me refiero a que no bebe sangre de humanos, sino de animales, como mi familia. No fue necesario que me lo dijera, el color de sus ojos me lo confirmó, eso era genial, ella podría salir con nosotros al público.

Se veía que era buena persona, no lo dudaba. Era algo extraño, tenía tanta confianza en ella, y recién llevábamos unos minutos de conocernos, quizás horas, no lo sé, el tiempo con ella se me pasaba volando. ¡Guao! Eso era raro, nunca antes había actuado así con nadie, con los demás siempre supe si lo que decían era verdad con sólo leer su mente…  
¡Oh! No he escuchado su mente, diablos, eso es imposible… A ver, Edward concéntrate… nada… esto era frustrante. Intenté dejar ese tema para después, ya me ocuparía de eso. Quizás Carlisle tenga alguna teoría…  
De seguro, Alice ya vio mi decisión, y lo más probable, es que estará más que encantada con Bella. Para ella sería una _Barbie_ más.

_¡Y qué cuerpo que tiene esta_ _Barbie!_

¿¡Qué!? Ok, _Edward contrólate_, no puedes pensar así de una dama.

—Edward, ¿cómo se llama tu familia? ¿Cuántos de ustedes son? —Me preguntó Bella.  
—En mi familia somos siete, contando conmigo. Somos cuatro hombres y tres mujeres. Carlisle y Esme, mis padres. Alice y Jasper, mis hermanos, ellos son pareja. Emmett y Rosalie, mis otros hermanos y pareja igual, y yo —por ahora—. Somos muchos, somos buenos. O, al menos, no como el resto de los de nuestra clase —le dije. Se notó que estaba perpleja—. Te sorprende que seamos tantos, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Pero, de verdad no somos peligrosos —aclaré.  
— ¿Sabes? Me haces replantearme mi idea de esta vida, antes pensaba que no se podía hablar de amor estando así, pero viéndote a ti… —Alargó. ¿Qué me ama? ¿Se está replanteando temas por mí? Eso no es posible, pero me alegro… ¿Por qué? No lo sé—. Ósea, digo… como hablas de tu familia con tanto amor… si eso —aclaró avergonzada.

De alguna manera me enorgullecieron y entristecieron sus palabras, me gustó, porque se notaba que yo amaba a mi familia, ellos eran mi todo. Y me puso triste el saber que no me amaba.

Esperen, eso no me podía poner triste, si ella y yo, al fin y al cabo no éramos nada… sin embargo, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Cabe decir que es mucha.

— ¿Sabes?, esto te sonará un poco estúpido, pero… ¿Por qué no nos hacemos preguntas para poder así conocernos mejor? —Le pregunté. Quería saber todo de ella.  
—Hum… Sí, serán 20 preguntas. Tú preguntas y yo respondo, así, a la inversa, ¿te parece? —me respondió Bella.  
— ¡Claro! Tú comienzas —me miró pensativa y después dijo:  
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —susurró un poco avergonzada.  
—Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿Y el tuyo?  
—Isabella Marie Swan… ¿Cuántos años tienes como vampiro? —Isabella… que bello nombre, sin duda alguna, le queda perfecto.  
—Más de un siglo. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —ojalá no le afecte mi edad…  
—Verde. ¿Y el tuyo? — ¿Por qué será verde?  
—Dorado… —desde el primer momento en que vi sus bellos ojos, me enamoré de ellos—. ¿Por qué te gusta el verde? —Tenía curiosidad, lo acepto.  
—Lo veo como un color fuerte, también es elegante y muy bello —ya la quiero ver en un vestido color verde… _Edward contrólate_, esto se me está saliendo de las manos.

¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? –Se sorprenderá si se los digo.

—Por decir alguno, estudio, quiero decir voy al instituto… —inesperadamente me interrumpió.  
— ¿Van al instituto? Eso quiere decir, que… llevan, prácticamente, una vida normal. Digo, dentro de lo que se puede decir normal… —se veía impresionada.  
—Sí, convivimos con humanos diariamente. Mis hermanos y yo. Mi padre trabaja como médico en el hospital de Forks — ¡Ups!, creo que se sorprendió aún más ya que abrió demasiado los ojos.  
— ¿¡Que trabaja como doctor!? ¿Donde la sangre es la orden del día? ¿Cómo se puede controlar? —me preguntó interesada.  
—Tiene un extraordinario control con respecto a la sangre. Él nunca ha cedido al deseo —le dije enorgullecido de mi padre.  
— ¡Guao! Es impresionante —me dijo sorprendida.  
—Si, bueno, sigo con lo anterior. Leo, demasiado como dice Emmett. Tienes que conocerlo, es un niño en cuerpo de hombre —me sonrío—. Y bueno… toco el piano —finalicé.  
—Me tienes que tocar algún día… —su cara se entristeció—. Mi madre, en las tardes siempre me tocaba piano… —la abracé nuevamente. Me dolía su dolor. ¿Qué sería eso? Ella nuevamente me correspondió, era impresionante —lo siento, pero de verdad, gracias. —concluyó con voz triste.  
—Cuando quieras Bella… siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, puedes confiar en mi… nunca te defraudaré —le dije, seguro de mis palabras.  
—Te lo agradezco, de verdad, bueno, sigamos con las preguntas… —dijo aún abrazada a mí. Huele extremadamente bien…  
—Y tus pasatiempos, ¿cuáles son? —quería saberlo todo de ella.  
—Antes, cuando era humana, mi madre me estaba enseñando a tocar piano —la abracé más fuerte para que sintiera mi apoyo—. Leía, escuchaba música… Después de mi conversión, mi pasatiempo era intentar quitar las manos de ese maldito de mi cuerpo —lo dijo con un deje de rabia—. Y eso sería todo, no sabes lo que me gustaría leer un libro en estos momentos… era mi mejor pasatiempo, me conectaba a otro mundo y mis preocupaciones se iban… en esos momentos se borraban de mi mente y daban paso a la imaginación… —Ultimó.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y creo que mi familia está preocupado por mi… mejor me voy y llevo a Bella para que los conozca y enseñarle la casa, debe de estar agotada.

—Bella… me preguntaba… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí. No les avisé a donde iba, aunque, Alice lo tiene que haber visto… —me interrumpió  
— ¿Cómo te pudo haber visto? ¿Acaso hay alguien escondido? —Preguntó a la vez que miraba hacia todos lados.  
—No, no nos ve nadie… y respecto a lo primero… Mi familia está dotada de diferentes cualidades o poderes, como los quieras llamar. Bueno, ella puede ver el futuro, ya sea próximo o cercano —me miró con una ceja alzada.  
— ¡Guao! Eso es impresionante, realmente, y ¿eso es lo único que hacen en tu familia? ¿O hay más? —me preguntó. Atenta a mi respuesta.  
—Bueno, Jasper, el puede controlar tus emociones… Te puede calmar o exaltar, te puede hacer sentir amor, paz, deseo, rabia, alegría… De todo, es un don muy útil. Y, bueno, yo puedo leer la mente… —Abrió los ojos como platos.  
— ¿Has leído mi mente? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—No, por alguna extraña razón…, no puedo. ¿La causa? No lo sé, pero, hasta el momento eres mi única excepción —Me separé un poco de ella para poder ver sus ojos y para que ella, en los míos, pudiera ver la verdad.  
—Te creo —me dijo con sinceridad.  
Me perdí en sus ojos dorados. Eran tan bellos… expresaban tanto, sinceridad, confianza y otra cosa que no era capaz de descubrir o, quizás, me negaba a hacerlo.  
—Bella, ¿vamos? —Le pregunté.  
—Sí… —dijo no muy segura.  
—Sabes que no te haremos nada, nosotros no somos así. No tienes por qué tener miedo… —ella asintió—. ¿Vamos? —volvió a asentir. Me alejé un poco de ella, le tendí mi mano para recordarle el camino; Y la aceptó.

Nuevamente corrió esa desconocida corriente por mi cuerpo.  
Comencé a correr con su mano entre la mía, sujetándola fuertemente para que no se perdiera, aunque era casi imposible.  
Cuando pude ver hacia donde estaba mi hogar, fui hacia el sur, el viento me golpeaba la cara, era sólo una caricia. Me volteé para poder observar a mi acompañante. Se veía tan bien concentrada en el camino, para recordarlo yo creo.

_Como me gustaría leer su mente. _Pensé.  
Cada vez nos acercábamos más a mi casa. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia.  
_Emmett pensaba: "Ahí viene Edward, no viene solo. Hum, ¿con quién vendrá?__ "  
_Jasper en cambio: _"¿Quién es la chica que viene con mi hermano? "__  
_Alice, como siempre, con sus pensamientos: _"Que bella es… ¡Pero qué aspecto tiene! ¡Necesita un fashion emergency ahora! Le tiene que quedar espectacular ese vestido rojo que hice hace unas semanas…" _

Dejé de escucharla, sólo Alice podía pensar eso en momentos como estos. Pero, el ver que un miembro de mi familia me apoyaba, era suficiente.  
Rosalie pensaba_: "Edward a quien trae… ojalá no nos ocasione problemas"_. Tan estúpidamente racional su comentario, pero yo confiaba al 100% en Bella, y sabía que no nos iba a traer problemas.  
Ya se podían escuchar los movimientos que había en mi casa y estaba seguro de que Bella, también los podía escuchar. Se notaba como poco a poco se iba tensando más y más. Le di un breve apretón en la mano para que se tranquilizara y luego la solté, ya estábamos a un kilómetro de mi casa.  
Comenzamos a bajar la velocidad hasta convertirlo en un trote; despacio, normal.  
La miré, buscando algún indicio de arrepentimiento, ella se percató de mi mirada y me confirmó con un asentimiento que estaba preparada.  
Cada vez nos acercábamos más y más, hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrí y la invité a entrar. Ella pasó, pero yo fui delante de ella. Todavía debía de estar asustada.  
Llegamos al salón; estaban todos.  
Alice, con una sonrisa. De verdad no la entendía.

Esme, con comprensión y alegría en su rostro.  
Jasper, tanteando el ambiente, en busca de algún indicio de pelea, pero, al no encontrar nada sólo la miró con su rostro plano, sin emociones… Irónico, ¿no? Controla las emociones, pero no muestra ninguna, en fin.  
Emmett con expresión divertida… Tan Emmett.  
Rosalie, indiferencia, con un toque de alegría… Ojalá se lleve bien con Bella.  
Y por último, Carlisle. Él, en vez de mirar a Bella como el resto, me miraba a mí. Con expresión seria, pero sabía que él me entendería, el haría lo mismo que yo en un caso como este…  
Pasó un tiempo, entre miradas de mi familia a Bella y a mí, y de Bella a mi familia.  
Se había creado un silencio incómodo, el cual, mi padre decidió cortar.

Y nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews! Besos!

Conni Stew.


	5. 4- Presentaciones y decisión II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

4. -Presentaciones y decisión II  
Bella POV

Hablar con Edward, era demasiado fácil. Resultaba tan extraño y gratificante a la vez. Cuando estaba con él, me sentía segura, protegida y completa. Con cada contacto que teníamos, sentía una sensación placentera recorrer mi cuerpo. La cual, en esos momentos, parecía tener vida propia. Junto a él, todo era tan normal, tan natural.  
Me había dicho que ellos podían exponerse públicamente sin que los humanos los reconocieran. También, que iban a la escuela… con humanos. Y podían vivir como tales, y eso realmente me encantó.  
Otra cosa que me impresionó, fue que su familia era dotada de dones o poderes. El saber que su hermana puede ver el futuro… _¿Me habrá visto venir a m__í__?_ Lo tendré presente para preguntárselo. Uno de ellos, podía controlar tus emociones, y, como si fuera poco, Edward, sí él; puede leer la mente. No saben cómo me desesperé al saberlo, pero, en el momento en que me aseguró que, para él, mi mente era un total misterio, pude relajarme. Era totalmente vergonzoso el hecho de que pudiera leé solo pensarlo me aterraba.  
Me llevó a su casa para que al fin pudiera conocer a la familia Cullen. Él notó mi nerviosismo y me tendió su mano, cosa que agradecí demasiado, ya que, con su contacto me tranquilizaba. Ya estábamos llegando a la casa, se escuchaban murmullos y pasos muy cerca.  
Por mi cabeza pasaban millones de historias e hipótesis que podrían ocurrir. Unas de ellas eran: ¿Me odiarán por haber llegado así como si nada? ¿Me aceptarán solamente así, como Edward dice? ¿Me querrán matar por que creen que soy mala? ¿Creerán que soy un peligro para ellos, al saber mi historia completa? ¿Y, si deciden que lo soy, me entregarán a James? Por decir algunas… Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío total. Edward me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.  
Estábamos a 100 metros de la gran casa Cullen. ¡Que casa ni que nada! Llamarla así, era una blasfemia a tal estructura, era una mansión._ ¡Hermosa!_, pensé. Como si fuera del siglo XX, pero con un toque moderno, el cual, la hacía mucho mejor. Tenía tres pisos, con grandes ventanales, con un gran garaje y un hermoso jardín; este último tenía de todas clases de flores bellas, amapolas, lirios, jazmines, rosas, claveles, orquídeas, y más de las tantas flores que tanto amaba, además de un excelente gusto. Lo cual confirmé al ver la casa por dentro, tenía grandes muebles y marcos que se adecuaban a la perfección. Ni muy excesivo ni muy sencillo; simplemente perfecto.  
Avanzamos por la casa hasta llegar a la sala, supuse yo, por la mesa y sillones que se hallaban en el lugar. Justo frente a mí se hallaban seis vampiros. El primero era un chico alto, delgado, de cabello rubio. Junto a él había una chica bajita, delgada, su pelo era color negro y corto, y las puntas dirigidas a diferentes direcciones. ¡Se veía genial! A su lado se encontraba una mujer, supuse que debería ser la madre, ya que tenía un aspecto de señora, pero eso no le quitaba lo joven que era. Alta, y delgada, su cabello era castaño y con pequeñas ondas. Junto a ella un hombre, el debería ser el padre, ya que tenía un aspecto más mayor, de señor. Alto y delgado, su cabello color rubio y liso. A su lado una supermodelo, no había otra manera de definirla, ella era rubia con su cabellera larga, lisa al principio, terminando con unas bellas ondas y un cuerpo escultural. Y por último, un chico que parecía un oso por lo grande que era, su cuerpo era musculoso. Era muy corpulento, y su pelo era negro con diminutas ondas. Todos tenían la piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran dorados, igual a los míos.  
Me miraban con expresiones de preocupación, una con desinterés y otros con alegría; eso era malo y bueno a la vez. Pero, primero los tengo que conocer para poder juzgarlos, además, me examinaban como un bicho y eso me ponía nerviosa.  
El señor —que yo suponía, era el padre— notó la tensión del ambiente y mi nerviosismo. Habló.

—Edward, ¿podrías presentarnos a esta hermosa dama que viene contigo? —Le preguntó, muy amablemente. Por su léxico, creo que era de muy avanzada edad.  
—Claro padre —respondió Edward, confirmando mis suposiciones. Luego, me miró y dijo: — Bella, ellos son Jasper y Alice, Esme y Carlisle, y Rosalie y Emmett. Familia, ella es Isabella Swan —los mencionó al mismo tiempo que los señalaba.  
—Bella, solo Bella. Un gusto conocerlos —y sin poder evitarlo, vi una bola de pelo negro arrojarse a mis brazos. Tenía a Alice, sí, a Alice abrazándome como modo de saludo. Me quedé en shock unos segundos, pero luego la abracé, no quería ser descortés. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella, tan rápido como me abrazó, me soltó diciendo:  
—Bella, un gusto conocerte. Junto a Rosalie, seremos grandes amigas — ¿Ah?—. Solo lo sé, nunca dudes de mí — ¡Oh! Ella puede ver el futuro… ¿Me habrá visto con ellos? ¿Y con Edward? Ok, ok, _Bella cálmate_, me rogaba a mí misma… ¡Que patético!  
—Claro… — ¿Qué más se le podía objetar a ella? ¡NADA!  
—Carlisle, he encontrado a Bella vagando en el bosque, estaba sola, sin nadie, sus padres muertos por un vampiro, al cual estoy deseando ver… —Lo detuve. Lo miré fijamente y le dije:  
—Edward, creo que esta historia me toca contarla a mí —intentó detenerme pero seguí—. ¿Por favor? —Le di mi mejor carita… y creo que funcionó.  
—Está bien —se rindió… ¡Ah! Bella ganó; Edward 0, Bella 1.  
—Bueno, antes que nada, les tengo que contar mi historia —Edward me miró en señal de apoyo, así que continué—. Yo vivía antes en Alaska, hace cinco años exactamente. Estaba feliz con mi vida… —Relaté, mirando el anochecer que comenzaba a hacerse presente—. …vi en esa salida de cacería suya, mi oportunidad de escapar. Y sin pensarlo mucho, lo hice. Corrí, y corrí lo más que pude para alejarme de Alaska. Me encontraba perdida y desorientada, así que me detuve y ahí conocí a Edward. Él me dijo que me podría quedar con ustedes y quería saber si no hay algún problema… De verdad, si lo es, no se preocupen, los entenderé, no es su obligación… —pero Edward me detuvo.  
—Familia, no podemos dejarla sin protección alguna, no tiene a donde ir, todos llegamos de una manera así aquí, nos hemos convertido en lo que somos sin nuestro consentimiento —le dio una mirada a Carlisle, y éste le dio una sonrisa—. Y nos hemos apoyado en esto, debemos apoyarla, no la podemos dejar sola —lo dijo mirando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.  
—Bella, por mí, no hay ningún problema en que te quedes, sé que no nos darás problemas, sé que te adaptarás a nosotros — ¡Guao! tengo la aceptación de la persona más importante de la casa, eso está bien… creo.

Luego fue Esme quien me habló.

—Bella, cariño, no sabes lo que lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Por mí, te puedes quedar con nosotros —me hizo recordar tanto a mi madre…

Jasper me miró y fue como si la nostalgia desapareciera. Luego habló.

—Bella, no sé cuál es la razón de tu tristeza, pero con nosotros estarás muy bien. Te lo doy por seguro. Y yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes con aquí — ¿Cómo fue que…? ¡Ah! Él controla las emociones; por eso la emoción se fue tan rápido como llegó. Es demasiado bueno ese don.

Luego Rosalie tomo la palabra.

— ¿Sabes? Yo tuve que pasar por algo parecido a lo tuyo. Tenía una vida perfecta, y todo se arruinó de la noche a la mañana… Algún día te contaré la historia completa, pero a mí tampoco me molesta que tú estés con nosotros —si le sucedió lo mismo que a mí o algo parecido, creo saber cómo se sintió; y eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

Emmett fue el siguiente.

—Por mí, no se preocupen. Quiero tener a ese maldito que te hizo eso para matarlo con mis propias manos. Un poco de acción no me vendría nada mal —me reí de su comentario. Él era muy gracioso.

Por último, habló Alice.

—Bella, te veo con nosotros, y por mí no hay ningún problema de que te quedes aquí. Veo que mañana saldremos de compras, porque te tengo que organizar un guardarropa nuevo, y creo que tendré que hacer mucho trabajo para conseguirlo —miró a Rosalie—. Y tú me ayudarás —finalizó.

Todos me habían aceptado, tal como había dicho Edward ¡Genial! Pero, creo haber escuchado que me harán un nuevo guardarropa, eso no sería tan malo, no tengo que ponerme, pero… Odio las compras. Eso no va conmigo, creo que tendré que encontrar una manera sutil para poder decírselo.

—Gracias, no saben lo que significa para mí, ser aceptada por ustedes. Y de verdad, no les daré ningún problema. Se los aseguro —finalicé con una sonrisa, a la cual ellos me correspondieron.  
—Bueno, Bella, podrías venir conmigo a mi despacho, contestaré a todas tus preguntas — ¡Sí! De verdad tenía demasiadas, y la primera será, dónde puedo cazar, estoy sedienta.  
—Claro… —Alice me interrumpió.  
—Sí, Bella está sedienta y quiere saber dónde cazar, les doy una hora mientras organizo algo del cuarto de Bella y su guardarropa —finalizó con una sonrisa.  
—Ok, Alice. No te excedas, ¿sí? —Le dijo Carlisle riendo.  
—No prometo nada —fue la pobre respuesta luego de emprender camino con Rosalie, a no sé dónde.  
— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó Carlisle. Asentí.  
—Les acompaño —dijo Edward. Ahora fue el turno de Carlisle de asentir.

Subimos a paso humano hasta el segundo piso de la casa. Cada vez me quedaba más impresionada con la gran casa Cullen, era muy bella.  
Abrió una puerta y entró. Había grandes estantes con libros de medicina y una cantidad impresionante de clásicos, yo amaba esos libros. Dos sillones grandes junto con un escritorio donde se sentó Carlisle. Y así comenzó la charla con la que tendríamos que demorar una hora. Según Alice…

Nuevo cap! Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado en este nuevo camino, Gracias a mi beta Estephany que es una amor y me apoya y aconseja! eres lo maximo! y eso, espero que les aya gustado... Me dejan sus reviews pliss! Besos

Conni Stew.


	6. 5- Casa Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

Capítulo 5.- Casa Cullen

Bella POV

—Bella, toma asiento —me dijo Carlisle. Me senté en uno de los sillones, en cambio, Edward se quedó de pie—. Creo que tienes varias preguntas —asentí—. Bueno, tú dirás.  
—Lo primero, como Alice dijo, ¿dónde puedo cazar? Y ¿qué es lo que se caza aquí? Estoy sedienta, hace más de cuatro días que no bebo nada —subrayé, eso era mucho para mí.  
—Puedes cazar como a dos kilómetros de aquí o menos, depende de lo que encuentres, y nuestro principal alimento son los ciervos y venados, como verás, son los que abundan en esta zona. Si tienes suerte, puedes encontrar un puma, pero es muy raro —tendría que cambiar mi dieta—. ¿Cuál era tu principal alimento en Alaska? —preguntó. —Eran los osos, y algunos ciervos, así que mi dieta no se verá muy cambiada. —Era verdad… pero prefería los osos, eran lo mejor.  
—Sí, espero que no te moleste —negué—. ¿Qué más?  
— ¿Me mantendré escondida siempre o haré una vida con ustedes? Digo… presentarme en público, Edward me dijo que ellos van a un instituto, y que usted es médico. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué se supone que haré? —_Si me quedaba en la casa, no me disgustaría, hay tantos libros para leer_, pensé, mirando los estantes llenos de éstos.  
—Mira, como tú eres igual a nosotros, creo que podrás ir con los demás al instituto, Alice se ocupará de hacer una historia por tu llegada —se quedó pensando, y luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro—. Sí, estará encantada. Y si todo está bien, podrás ir al instituto en unos días más… Claro, si es que quieres. —_Bueno, tan mal no está, en las noches puedo leer_, me dije mirando nuevamente los ejemplares.  
—Claro, por mí no habrá ningún problema… es lo mejor, además me hace sentir que retomo mi vida, por decirlo de alguna manera, no alcancé a terminar el instituto, estaba a días de hacerlo cuando me pasó todo, y no pude ir más… —recordé nuevamente a mis padres y en lo orgullosos que se sentirían al saber que retomaría el instituto.  
—Bella, no tienes que estar así, sabes que ellos se sentirían orgullosos de saber que lo harás. Así como sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. Ahora somos tu familia Bella —me animó Edward. Fue tan lindo lo que dijo, que si fuera humana estaría llorando, prácticamente.  
—Sí Bella, lo que dice Edward es verdad, tal vez no seamos familia de sangre, ninguno de nosotros lo es, pero nos amamos, y desde el momento en que aceptaste quedarte con nosotros, eres una más del clan, de la familia —aseguró, mirándome a los ojos, yo bajé la vista—. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. —Sus palabras eran reconfortantes.  
—Gracias —les dije de todo corazón.

Después de eso pasó el tiempo y hablamos de cosas triviales, como cuál era su historia en Forks, las reglas que tenían, y más.  
Al pasar una hora, Carlisle habló.  
—Bueno Bella, espero que te haya servido todo esto para despejar tus dudas y aprender más de nosotros —comentó amablemente.  
—Sí Carlisle, de verdad me sirvió mucho —aseguré realmente agradecida.  
Carlisle iba a hablar, pero Alice lo interrumpió en ese momento.  
—Bella, vamos a cambiarte de ropa y a mostrarte tu cuarto, creo que te gustará. Y Carlisle, en 20 minutos más te llamarán del hospital por un accidente en carretera, así que tienes que ir. — ¡Guao! No se le escapa nada…  
—Gracias Alice—le mostró una sonrisa a la chica—. Y Bella, espero que te sientas a gusto con nosotros —dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.  
—Bueno Bella, vamos, te enseñaré la casa, tu cuarto te va a encantar —afirmó Alice.  
—Claro —respondí tímidamente. Caminamos hacia el lugar.  
—Bueno, la puerta de la derecha es la de Carlisle y Esme —abrió una puerta de roble, tenía en medio una gran cama, las paredes estaban decoradas con muchos cuadros antiguos. Supuse que eran de Carlisle, no creo que sean de Esme… son realmente bellos. Se nota que son originales… Divagué, hasta que vi uno que captó mi atención.  
— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tienen "El beso" de Gustav Klimt! Es uno de mis cuadros preferidos, pero nunca había podido ver el original y nunca pensé en verlo… pero es grandioso —expresé sorprendida de que lo tuvieran.  
— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Alice. Asentí, aun viendo el cuadro—. No sé qué le encuentran de lindo.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo se le ocurre insultar ese cuadro? Antes de decirle algo, Edward habló.  
—Es que tú no sabes de arte_ Duende_. No lo entiendes, simplemente lo tuyo son las compras y los diseños, nada más. —Y sí, es perfecto, a él igual le gusta el arte… ¡Una cosa más en común!  
—Alice, tienes que ver la forma en que él abraza a la chica, es de forma fuerte, pero no llega a ser posesiva, con amor, tienes que entenderlo —alegué.  
—Con adoración y respeto a la vez. Pero tú nunca lo entenderás, _Duende_ —señaló Edward, burlándose de ella.  
—Ya veremos, _Eddie_ —dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  
—Alice, sabes que no me gusta que me digas _Eddie_ —replicó como un niño chiquito. Se veían tan tiernos peleando…  
—Ok, ok, Edward —movió su mano restándole importancia—, sigamos viendo la casa—demandó "invitándome" a salir de la pieza—. La del final del pasillo, es de Emmett y Rosalie. —Era parecida a la de Carlisle y Esme, pero no tenía cuadros tan antiguos, sino más actuales, era bella a su manera, tenía unas puertas grandes, ni idea de que serían, luego le preguntaría. Las demás piezas eran de invitados así que subimos las escaleras, para encontrarnos con una puerta a la derecha, la cual Alice abrió.  
—Ésta es la mía y de mi Jazz —dijo. La observé y era más grande que la de los demás, era pintada de diferentes colores, pero raramente, combinaba todo a la perfección, lo que la hacía verse realmente genial. Había una cama grande al centro, junto con dos veladores a los costados. Un escritorio con muchos bocetos, eran bellos(de ropa en general, la mayoría). Más tarde le preguntaría que hacía con ellos. Al fondo de la pieza se encontraban unas puertas similares a las de la habitación de Esme y Rosalie. No aguanté más y le pregunte:  
—Alice, ¿qué son esas puertas? —caminé hacia ellas lentamente.  
—Son de mi armario… Ven, mira, te encantará, tú tienes uno igual, ya tiene ropa. — ¿Cuándo lo hizo?—. ¿Lo quieres ver? —me preguntó con una carita de cachorrito, a la cual, era imposible negarse.  
—Está bien —respondí, de verdad me daba miedo lo que podría encontrar en ese dormitorio. Digamos que no soy muy amiga de la ropa.  
—Pero antes, nos queda conocer la habitación de Edward —él hizo una mueca, pero yo le hice la misma carita que me hizo Alice anteriormente y me sonrío de lado. ¿Ya había dicho que era perfecto? Bueno, ahora lo es aún más y sin lugar a dudas, esa sería mi sonrisa favorita desde ahora, era hermosa.  
—Está bien —aceptó un resignado Edward.  
—Mmm…, a mí me habría costado más —comentó una pensativa Alice… ¿Eso era bueno o malo? _No lo sé realmente, y por el momento no quiero saberlo._  
—Eh... ¿Vamos? —casi rogué, el momento se estaba volviendo incómodo. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso.  
—Ok, la puerta de la esquina es la de Edward —Alice señaló la puerta del final del pasillo. Entramos y era una habitación muy amplia, tenía grandes ventanales, una vista espectacular, y un montón de cosas como de otra época, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue todos los CDs que se encontraban en una repisa; eran demasiados.  
— ¡Tanta música! ¿Cómo la clasificas?—pregunté, era demasiada  
—Por gusto y preferencia del año. —Que dedicación.  
—Sí, sí, Edward –dijo una exasperada Alice—, ¿quieres ver tu habitación? –me preguntó. Asentí.  
—Tú —dijo apuntando a Edward—, te quedas aquí, esto es solo de chicas… ¿Entiendes? —Era tan chistoso ver como se trataban, de verdad, amo su relación.  
—Haz lo que quieras Alice —le dijo Edward un poco molesto.  
—Se le pasará. Lo sé —aseguró suspicazmente Alice, mientras salíamos de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta me giré y le di una sonrisa a Edward, la cual fue correspondida con mi favorita.  
—Bueno Bella, esta será la tuya —dijo señalando una puerta que estaba al frente de la habitación de Edward. Entramos y estaba hermosa.  
—Bienvenida a tu pieza Isabella. —Tenía una cama grande en el centro, con un velador a cada lado, las paredes eran de color damasco y el techo blanco, una combinación genial. Un tocador con todo tipo de accesorios como aros, pulseras, collares, anillos y más… eran hermosos. Me di vuelta y me encontré con las dichosas puertas. Las miré con temor, y ella se dio cuenta, ya que se encaminó a ellas y las abrió. Era gigante, podías encontrar desde _shorts_, hasta vestidos para galas. Tenis, hasta tacones de 10 cm… esos nunca los usaría. Abrigos, parcas, casacas y más.  
— ¿Por qué tanta ropa? —Cuestioné, era mucha, y no entendía por qué tanta.  
—Porque usamos una prenda cada día. Nunca repetimos nuestros atuendos —la miré con los ojos como platos—. Ahora escogeremos un atuendo para ti. Mientras tú te duchas, yo te buscaré ropa —dijo sin opción a replica—, el baño está en la puerta de la esquina, en tu habitación. —Salí del armario, y me orienté hacia donde Alice me decía. Llegué al baño y lo observé. Era grande, con una bañera, que a mi parecer, era innecesaria, y las demás cosas de un baño. Me quité la ropa y la dejé en una cesta, luego entré y puse el agua caliente. Se sentía bien, relajante. Lavé mi cabello y mi cuerpo, quería sacarme la suciedad de estos años con James, como si eso fuera posible, pero por lo menos lo intenté. Era la primera vez en 5 años que me sentía a gusto con alguien, cómoda y apoyada.

Me aceptaron con ellos sin juzgarme, sólo me comprendieron, y de verdad se los agradecía.  
Mientras me bañaba pensé en lo que era mi vida unos días atrás, era un total caos y desastre, y ahora todo era felicidad y comprensión.  
Ansiaba tanto este momento, el ser libre de James, el huir de él, juntarme con otros de nosotros, los cuales me entendieran…

Con esto se daba un comienzo a una nueva vida pasa Isabella Swan, junto a los Cullen.


	7. 6- Aceptación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

Capítulo 6. Aceptación.

Bella POV

Después del baño tan reparador que me di, en el cual dejé atrás mi pasado, di por cerrada esa etapa, y así poder crear una vida con los Cullen. No sería difícil, me acostumbraría rápido a ellos. Y teniendo en cuenta las visiones de Alice, tenía más que claro que me quedaría una buena temporada por aquí.  
Me sequé cuidadosamente con una toalla al salir de la ducha. Me miré por unos segundos al espejo, se podía decir que me veía mejor…, o esa era mi impresión. Me envolví en una bata para salir a ver lo que Alice había preparado para mí, ojalá que no sean esos tacones, no es que me fuera a morir al usarlos, pero simplemente nunca me agradaron mucho. Tomé un gran respiro y salí de la habitación.  
—Bella, lo que te tienes que poner lo dejé encima de la cama—dijo autoritariamente—.En unos minutos vendré a peinarte, así que date prisa—finalizó saliendo de la habitación con su habitual danza.

Suspiré y fui a ver. Para comenzar no estaba tan mal, había una blusa blanca con una casaca negra de cuero, unos _jeans_ azules y unas botas de tacón negras. Me gustó el atuendo. Pero lo que me asustó fue ver el diminuto conjunto de encaje que estaba al lado de este. Era blanco y tenía que aceptar que hasta lindo, pero yo nunca lo usaría. O eso pensé hasta ahora…. No me quedó más remedio que ponérmelo.  
Apenas terminé de vestirme, entró Alice a la habitación.  
— ¡Guao! Bella, te ves hermosa, Edward babeara por ti —aseguró, y eso definitivamente me desconcertó. "Edward babeara por ti"… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?  
—Perdón Alice, ¿qué acabas de decir? —Ella cambió su expresión y se puso nerviosa.  
—Mmm… nada, que te ves hermosa —y cambió rápidamente de tema—.Siéntate en el tocador, te peinaré y maquillaré.  
—Alice no te excedas, ¿sí?—casi le rogué.  
—No, Bella. Confía en mí… te verás hermosa —finalizó y comenzó a peinar mi cabello. Primero lo secó dejándolo lacio, por lo visto le gustó como se veía ya que lo dejó tal cual estaba; liso. Luego me puso un poco de rímel en mis ojos y brillo en mis labios, me veía bien.

—Listo, Bella. Te ves verdaderamente perfecta, creo que diseñaré más ropa para ti. — ¿Qué me diseñará ropa? Creo que recién comienza mi martirio de ropa y maquillaje con Alice—. Ven —pidió tomándome de la mano y acercándose al armario, luego abrió la puerta dejando un gran espejo a la vista, donde me reflejaba yo…Realmente me veía bien con todo el conjunto, Alice hizo un gran trabajo.  
— ¡Guao! Alice. Gracias, me veo bien —fuimos interrumpidas por la puerta al abrirse.  
—"Bien", es quedarse corto. Te ves preciosa Bella—afirmó Edward, provocando que me pusiera nerviosa.  
—Gra… gracias —tartamudeé. _Genial Bella, el chico más lindo que has visto te elogia y tú tartamudeas… _Me reproché mentalmente. Agradecí el que Edward no pudiera leerme la mente, o si no, ya estaría a muchos kilómetros de aquí, sólo por la vergüenza de lo que pudiera llegar a pensar cuando soy irracional, cabe mencionar que eso pasa muy a menudo.  
—Bueno, vamos a la sala. La familia nos espera —anunció Edward, me di una última mirada en el espejo y me di vuelta, me sorprendí al no ver a Alice por ningún lado, solo estábamos Edward y yo. Él me miraba de una manera tan rara… con cariño, pero eso no podía ser posible, me tensé en el acto y creo que él lo notó ya que me tendió su mano y yo gustosa la acepté.

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta el primer piso; todos estaban en el salón, sentados en los sillones. Cuando aparecimos todos me sonrieron, pero cuando me estudiaron con la mirada se dieron cuenta de nuestras manos entrelazadas. Rápidamente ambos nos soltamos, se sintió nuevamente esa sensación de vacío al no tener su mano junto a mí, al no sentir su roce, su calor. Sí, su mano me daba calor y extrañaba esa rara pero placentera sensación al tocarlo… _¡Bella para!,_ me dije mentalmente. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero cuando digo que tengo pensamientos irracionales? Tengo un grave problema…

—Bella, espero que te sientas cómoda en tu habitación —asentí—, y espero que Alice no te haya incomodado al elegir tu ropa, lo hace con cada uno de nosotros, excepto por Rosalie y Emmett, ya que ella le escoge su ropa —habló Carlisle, primero mirando a Alice y luego a mí.  
—Claro que sí, Carlisle. Y en lo segundo, no te preocupes, Alice tiene un muy buen gusto por la moda —aseguré mirándola y dándole una sonrisa—, a mí no me gusta la ropa, digo escogerla… Así que, Alice te agradecería que lo hicieras por mí —dije dándole una sonrisa.  
—Gracias, Bella. Y claro que no me molesta. Es más, ¡lo amo! —me respondió. Alice, es Alice y nunca va a cambiar.  
—Bueno, Bella, a veces vienen vampiros forasteros, muy rara vez nos topamos con ellos, pero si lo hacemos, tenemos una manera para poder diferenciarnos de ellos. Es un emblema, así que te daremos un collar como a las chicas, esa es nuestra insignia, y como tú eres de nuestra familia debes tener una —oh—. Alice, ¿podrías, por favor?—pidió Carlisle. Ella tenía un collar corto que se pegaba al cuello, era como el de Alice, con un león en el centro, con arcos sobre él, donde decía "Clan Cullen"…, era hermoso.  
—No alcanzo… —dijo frustrada, luego apareció una sonrisa burlona en su cara—. _Eddie_… ¿podrías ponerle el collar a Bella? No alcanzo—dijo haciéndole la carita de perro mojado.  
—Está bien.

Tomó el collar que tenía Alice entre sus manos y se acercó a mí, tomó mi cabello apartándolo y rozó mi piel. Miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron y creo que a él también, luego abrió el collar y lo deslizó suavemente alrededor de mi cuello, sus manos acariciaban mi piel, dejando su esencia por donde pasaban. Lentamente lo abrochó, como torturándome. En ese mismo momento quería lanzarme a él y besarlo hasta no poder más; sentir su piel contra la mía quemaba. Tomó mi cabello que lo tenía entre mis manos y lentamente lo fue acomodando sobre mi espalda, lo arregló y se ocupó a mi lado.

Ese momento había sido el mejor y más placentero de mi existencia como vampiresa. Sentir su piel junto a la mía era lo mejor. Ya me imagino si no tuviéramos nada que nos separase para poder estar juntos, tocarnos, fundirnos en el otro, convertirnos en uno… _¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué es lo que pienso?_… Este chico me hace perder el control.

Me di cuenta que todos nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Cuando miré a Emmett me levantó las cejas sugestivamente y me guiñó un ojo. _No puede ser_, _no creo que se hayan dado cuenta de lo que sentí cuando Edward me tocó…_ Joder, Jasper siente las emociones, debe haber sentido mi excitación, mierda, pero él guardaría silencio.  
— ¡Guao! _Eddie_, ya vemos que tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? —dijo Em, subiendo y bajando sus cejas.  
—Emmett, por favor —lo reprendió Esme… tan linda ella.  
—Pero Ma´, si sabes que es verdad… —fue interrumpido cuando Rosalie, que estaba a su lado, le pegó en la cabeza—. ¡Auch! Ya entendí, ya entendí, me callo —se rindió.  
—Ignóralo, yo lo hago, y no sabes lo bien que me hace —aconsejó Edward. Yo reí. Son tan niños, pero son demasiado divertidos.  
—Creo que tomaré tu consejo —manifesté, a lo que respondió con esa tan bella sonrisa de lado, la cual amaba.  
—Bueno, Bella ahora eres oficialmente una Cullen. Ya le dije a Alice lo que conversamos en el despacho hace algunas horas, y creo que tiene una idea —anunció Carlisle. _Ojalá que no sea nada exagerado_, pensé.  
—Sí, como dijo Carlisle llegarás mañana al instituto, serás prima de Emmett, vendrás de Alaska, en eso no mentiremos. Tuviste problemas familiares, por lo cual buscaste a Emmett y Carlisle no podía dejar que tú estuvieras desprotegida, así que te adoptó. Serás Isabella McCarthy Cullen para todos en el instituto. Claro, si no te molestas —dijo algo avergonzada—, si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar, pero creo que sería lo más convincente y... —no la dejé que siguiera, su historia era muy apropiada.  
—Claro que no me molesta… es más, me halaga que me quieran presentar como una más de su familia frente a los demás —comenté, entre agradecida y avergonzada.  
—No te tienes que sentir mal, cariño. Para nosotros es un honor tener a una persona tan noble y buena como tú entre nosotros —afirmó Esme.  
—Gracias… Creo que debería decir… "¡Hola primo!" —dije con algo de entusiasmo hacia Emmett. Él se abalanzó hacia mí y me elevó por los aires, me agobiaba, pero era muy cariñoso de su parte. Oí a alguien bufar, creo que fue Edward, pero_, _¿por qué?, eso es imposible_…_ Le respondí el abrazo y luego él dijo:  
—Nada de primo… "Hola hermanita"…, así te diré desde ahora —se puso un dedo en la barbilla como si pensara—. Sí, me gusta, hermanita. Nadie se acercará a ti si no quiere que parta su cara. —Que recibimiento de mi "hermanito". Emmett es cariñoso, es un niño en cuerpo de hombre, de un oso a mejor dicho.  
—Emmett, la ahogas —le dijo un algo molesto Edward.  
—_Eddie_, no te enojes, ¿sí? —habló Alice haciendo su, ya conocida, carita.  
—No estoy enojado Alice, solo me preocupo por Bella —replicó mirándome cariñosamente, articulé un "gracias" sólo para él; sonrió de lado—. De seguro quiere cazar. —Y sí que lo quería.  
—Sí, Alice. ¿A dónde puedo ir? —pregunté, ya no aguantaba mucho más.  
—Edward sabe dónde, él te acompañará —anunció.  
—Gracias.  
—Bueno, yo me retiro. Tengo que ir al hospital, tengo turno de noche —subrayó Carlisle.  
—Nosotros nos vamos familia —dijo Rosalie.  
—Adiós hermanita —se despidió Emmett.  
— ¡Adiós hermanito! —le respondí a Emmett, él sólo sonrió y subieron, supuse que a su cuarto. No quiero ni saber lo que harán, ya que apenas se escuchó el golpe de una puerta cerrar, se escucharon más ruidos.  
—Diviértanse —dijo Esme.  
—Voy a ir a hacer tus papeles, tengo que comprarte los materiales y tu atuendo para mañana, y un celular y un _notebook_… —Alice musitaba. Le iba a decir que parara, pero se fue antes de que le dijera. Suspiré resignada.  
— ¿Vamos, Bella? —preguntó Edward.  
—Claro —le dije. Me ofreció su mano y las tan ya conocidas corrientes no se hicieron esperar.  
Y así partimos rumbo a mi primera cacería en Forks, y con Edward a mi lado. ¿¡Qué mejor!?


	8. Okey, ¡Me gusta!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

Capítulo 7. -Okey, ¡me gusta!

Bella POV

Salimos corriendo, y como a un kilómetro de la mansión Cullen se encontraba un cauce; lo saltamos y comenzamos a correr nuevamente. Así comenzó mi primera cacería con Edward.

La compañía de Edward era la mejor, a ratos nos dábamos miradas furtivas, las cuales ocasionaban las risas nerviosas de ambos por ser pillados en los momentos menos indicados.

Mientras corríamos, me di el placer de observar el paisaje alrededor, era hermoso. Habían grandes árboles, demasiado antiguos a mi parecer, pero muy lindos, tenían una altura inimaginable en estos tiempos; pero aquí en Forks nada era imposible para ellos. Era un paisaje digno de mirar, de lo mejor.  
Edward comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta que nos fuimos deteniendo poco a poco. A lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de unos corazones que golpeaban contra los pechos de sus portadores, se me hizo agua la boca con tan solo ese palpitar. Olfateé el aire y llegó a mis fosas nasales el dulce olor a sangre, tan cálida, tan apetecible. Tenía que probarla.

Edward, al darse cuenta de mi estado, me soltó la mano y se alejó unos centímetros de mí; me apuntó hacia el frente con su mano, haciéndome una clara invitación para que fuese a conseguir el preciado alimento. Caminé hacia delante con un único objetivo: la sangre.

A unos metros de mi posición se hallaban unos ciervos; me lancé a ellos y agarré al más grande. ¡Ah! _Tan delicioso se siente el correr de la sangre por mi garganta._ Estaba tan enfocada en mi comida que no me di cuenta que Edward, a mi lado, estaba igual que yo; comiendo de uno. Fue la escena más excitante que había visto a lo largo de mi existencia, se encontraba con una rodilla en el piso, como puntal para poder, con sus manos, sostener el cuerpo del inerte mamífero. Con sus labios besaba el cuello de la víctima, pero bajo aquella falacia, él estaba acabando con el pobre herbívoro. Finalizó su cometido y dejó el cuerpo inactivo a un lado; se dio vuelta y me miró, sus ojos me expresaban tanto, ahora estaban de color dorado, igual que los míos. Luego de mirarnos por un tiempo, me preguntó:

— ¿Ya no quieres más? —No estaba ciento por ciento segura de mi satisfacción, pero no le diría eso.

—No, creo que es suficiente por el momento. Mañana creo que lo tendré que repetir, con los humanos alrededor y todo eso, no me quiero confiar —aunque ya había compartido con humanos anteriormente, prefería prevenir.

Después de eso él, ignorando lo preguntado anteriormente, dijo que siguiéramos más al norte, y tal vez encontráramos algo que nos llenara más, como un oso o un puma. Supuse que estábamos de buena suerte, ya que nos encontramos con dos pumas; un macho y una hembra. Lástima por ellos, pero no nos pudimos resistir y nos abalanzamos a éstos en cuanto pudimos. He de decir que eran bastante buenos, creo que en estos momentos superaba a la sangre de oso.

Estábamos cerca del atardecer, Edward me dijo que si lo quería acompañar a ver un lugar, y yo gustosa acepté. Era una hermosa playa, donde se podían ver los mejores atardeceres, según él. Y así llegamos a la costa, se llamaba La Push, era hermosa tal como dijo él. Nos alumbraban los últimos rayos de sol, justo en ese momento del crepúsculo donde éste estaba en todo su esplendor. Nos sentamos en la arena, Edward caballerosamente se sacó su suéter y me lo pasó para que me sentara en él, dijo que a Alice le daría un ataque si no llegaba decente a la casa. Me mataría, claro que no literalmente, ya que estoy muerta. El caso era que él se comportaba tan tierno conmigo, a pesar de apenas conocernos, es todo un caballero.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio apreciando la vista que se nos propiciaba, luego de unos minutos, Edward me habló.

—Y… —dudó un poco—, ¿qué te pareció mi familia? —preguntó interesado, mirándome con esos ojos que me derretían, y… _¡Ya, detente Bella, estás divagando nuevamente, concéntrate por favor!,_ me reprendí mentalmente. Edward Cullen sería mi perdición, si tan sólo con hablarme me pone los pelos de punta, quién sabe cómo me pondré si me bes… esto cada vez es peor.

Edward se carcajeaba disimulándolo con una tos, pero a mí no me engañaba, se dio cuenta de mi debate mental. Vergonzosamente me digné a hablar después de mi pequeño incidente.

—Muy buena, como dijiste, me ayudaron en lo que ellos podían, y de verdad se los agradezco bastante —era lo que pensaba.  
—Que bien, y… —dudó nuevamente—, ¿con respecto a cada uno de ellos? —esto sería difícil.  
—Emmett me cayó demasiado bien, solo un poco molesto, pero creo que podré con él —lo esperaba realmente—. Carlisle y Esme son un amor, de verdad. Son tan unidos y lindos, tienen un gran corazón —los mejores después de mis padres—. Rosalie, es espectacular, de verdad, creo que me llevaré muy bien con ella y con Alice —sería genial—. Jasper es el que mantiene la estabilidad de la familia y creo que es bueno para escuchar, no compartí con él mucho, pero no me cabe duda que es una gran persona —esperaba realmente conocerlo mejor—. Y Alice es una alma magnifica, sólo un poco abrumadora, espero poder con ello. Y no sabes lo mucho que le agradezco el que se haga cargo de mi vestimenta, realmente soy un desastre con eso. Solo pido que no se exceda demasiado, cero tacones sería lo mejor —quise cambiar de tema, el río por mi comentario y luego agrego:

—No sabes lo que aprecio que te hayan caído bien —me sonrió—. Emmett es así, no creo que lo podamos cambiar, es un niño con cuerpo de hombre —reí por su comentario—. Lo sé, es gracioso. Bueno, Esme y Carlisle son lo mejor para mí, y sí, tienen un corazón enorme. Con Rosalie y Alice… estoy seguro que serán grandes amigas, Alice lo ha visto, y en mi humilde opinión, no necesito tener las visiones de Alice para predecir que se llevarán bien, tendría que ser ciego cualquiera para no verlo. Jasper es el emocional de la familia, todo le toca con más intensidad, por eso él sabe cómo mantener todo en orden, como en una balanza, es el más acertado de todos. Y bueno Alice, es abrumadora y a veces se excede en algunas cosas, pero es muy buena persona, si te da problemas con tu ropa, solo avísame, yo se lo haré pagar —lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Claro, yo te aviso —me reí.

Luego de eso conversamos de trivialidades, por ejemplo, sus gustos y los míos. Cuál sería mi panorama en el instituto, como eran los profesores y acerca de a las cosas que teníamos que fingir.  
Vimos el crepúsculo desde la playa, sentados en la arena, en un momento nuestras manos se rozaron y ambos nos dimos vuelta.

—Eres hermosa —dijo, estábamos cada vez más cerca, casi se rozaban nuestras narices, nuestro rostros cada vez más juntos, ya podía sentir su aliento, quería que pasara pero no quería que fuera así.

—Creo que es hora de que volvamos, seguramente Alice tiene que estar vuelta loca con tantos preparativos.

Y así lo hicimos, nos regresamos a casa, más separados de lo que andábamos anteriormente, su lejanía me dolía, pero era necesaria, por lo menos en este momento.  
Cuando llegamos estaban todos en la casa, pero Edward pasó como si nada hacia la escalera, no habló. Todos nos quedamos impactados con su comportamiento, menos Alice que me miraba con una sonrisa pícara. ¡Oh! Ella de seguro vio lo que casi pasó y sabe lo que le sucede a Edward, luego le preguntaré.

¿Y ahora que le paso? –preguntó un confundido Emmett.

—No lo sé, solo… —pero antes de seguir Alice me interrumpió.

—Nada, ya saben cómo es Edward, luego se le pasará —respondió rápidamente Alice. Sí, de seguro ella sabía lo que sucedió en la playa y lo que le sucedió a Edward—. Bueno Bella, tengo todos tus papeles listos, serás Bella McCarthy Cullen, pero está bien si quieres cambiar algo del apellido, tal vez Cullen, es que vi que no te molestaba y pensé que… —no la dejé que siguiera.

—No me molesta, no te preocupes —le dije tranquilizándola.

—Bueno, referente al instituto, mañana comenzarás las clases, ya está todo listo, irás en el mismo curso que todos nosotros. Así que estaremos juntos —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, mucho mejor para mí, ya sabes no quiero que me agobien —ojalá no me molesten con sus preguntas.

—No dejaremos que nadie te moleste —dijo Alice.

—Y menos Edward… No te quitará el ojo de encima —Emmett y sus comentarios.

¡Emmett! Deja de molestar a Bella —lo reprendió Esme.

—Gracias Esme —me sonrío cariñosamente.

—Bueno Bella, vamos a ver que te pondrás mañana y a mostrarte tus cosas — ¡Oh no! Esto no me gusta nada de nada—. Rosalie, ¿nos acompañas? —pidió con carita de perro mojado.

—Claro, tenemos que conversar con Bella de algo importante — dijo esto viéndome con una mirada de "nos lo dirás todo". Yo puse cara de horror y los demás se rieron de mi expresión. Fui llevada hacia el cuarto de Alice. Pero, ¿las cosas no estaban en mi cuarto?

—Alice, deberíamos ir a mi cuarto, allá se supone que están mis cosas —exigí segura de mis palabras.

—Sí, pero antes tenemos que conversar contigo y tu cuarto no es seguro… ¿Verdad Rose? —la miró comprometedoramente.

—Por supuesto Alice, y no sabes qué cosas Bella —lo último lo señaló mirando fijamente, eso me aterró.

Entramos, y Alice como es de esperar, se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación; Rose se sentó en la cama y yo me senté en el sillón rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos. Ambas me miraban con esa maldita cara, esto ya se estaba volviendo incomodo, demasiado para mi gusto. No me gustaba la atención.

—Bueno, ¿no nos dirás nada? —cuestionó Alice.

¿Qué? —no entendía nada.

—De lo que pasó con Edward, por lo que llegó y se fue sin decir nada, ¿acaso le robaste su comida? —me interrogó Rose.

—Claro que no. Y no sé qué pasó con Edward —contesté, intentando evadir esta conversación, no le diría:

"Rose, bueno Edward está así tal vez porque casi nos besamos y yo aparté mi cara. Y lo evadí". Absurdo, ¿no? Obviamente no le diría eso.

—Bella, sabes que yo lo vi. Solo lo quiero escuchar de tus labios — ¡Rayos! Yo sabía que ella vio lo que pasó. Y se lo tendría que decir. En mal momento tiene que ver el futuro.

—Bueno, estábamos cazando y luego fuimos a una playa, la Push creo que se llama —ellas asintieron. Lo querían todo, ni forma de evadirlas, así que si se los digo antes, más rápido saldré de esto—, conversamos de trivialidades y luego casi nos besamos —me miraron exigiendo más. Sinceramente no les quería decir—. Es solo de nosotros dos, chicas. Con que tú lo hayas visto ya es mucho Alice, solo quiero que sea nuestro. — Listo.

¡Vamos Bella, los detalles por Dios!, no por eso iba a llegar enojado. —Y como era de esperar, me ignoraron olímpicamente. Como dicen por ahí, si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles.

—Está bien, se los diré —sonrieron—. Pero que quede claro, que yo no lo quería decir, en sus conciencias quedará lo malas que son —dije dramáticamente, ellas no me dijeron nada, así que continúe—: estábamos conversando de varias cosas, luego estaba la puesta de sol, y me dijo que era hermosa, luego nos quedamos en silencio. No sé en qué momento nuestras manos se rozaron y nos dimos vuelta al mismo tiempo; estábamos a punto de besarnos y yo me volteé y le dije que era hora de volver, ¿contentas? —me miraron complacidas. La primera en hablar fue Rose.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué te volteaste? Si no lo hubieras hecho ahora todavía estarías en la playa — expresó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Rose, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo no quería que sucediese así. Y me volteé porque creí que no era apropiado, nos conocemos hace poco —fue mi gran respuesta.

—Sí, pero no me puedes negar que te gusta mi hermano —dijo Alice—. Recuerda que veo el futuro y también, según lo que piensas, lo que puede suceder; o lo que quieres que suceda, todo depende de las posibilidades y de lo real que sea lo que piensas. —No puede ser, estoy muerta, cuántas veces imaginé como se sentiría besar a Edward y Alice tiene que haber visto lo que yo quería que pasara. Ya no tenía caso negarlo, no con ellas.

—Está bien, si me gusta su hermano —me resigné—, y mucho —declaré mirando a Alice—. Y sí, tal vez, remotamente he querido besar a Edward. Pero creí simplemente que ese no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo —les dije casi toda la verdad. Claro, la mentira es lo de besar a Edward, lo deseo a cada momento, pero no lo reconocería—. Y ustedes —dije apuntándolas a cada una—, no dirán nada de esto a nadie, ¿escucharon? —demandé con una mirada maliciosa, ellas me vieron con horror, pero luego sus rostros pasaron a una sonrisa por ver lo que lograron de mí. Me arrepentiré de esto. Estoy segura.

¡Te gusta mi hermano, te gusta mi hermano! —gritaban a la misma vez y daban vueltas alrededor mío.

¡Sí!, me gusta, lo acepto. ¡Contentas! —les grité lo último, estoy segura que toda la casa lo escuchó.

—Por supuesto, tú eres la persona que queremos para mi hermano, no esa estúpida de Tanya con sus hermanas. —Esperen, ¿quién es Tanya?

—Chicas, paren. ¿Quién es Tanya? —se miraron como preguntándose si me contaban o no.

—Estoy esperando —les dije impacientemente, esto era malo.

—Tanya es una maldita zorra que lo único que quiere es el dinero de nosotros, de Edward, pero no lo tiene. Es una arrastrada, aunque es una simple humana, es muy molesta e insistente con respecto a Edward, así que ahora se verá más amenazada, ya que tú quieres a Edward… —dijo Rose, continuó Alice:

¿Tú estarías dispuesta a darle una lección a esa maldita zorra para que deje de molestar a mi hermano? —preguntó Alice con esa maldita cara, a la cual le es imposible negarse.

—Está bien, todo sea por Edward —ya la quiero ver… va a aprender lo que es ser una verdadera mujer para Edward.

—Claro, mañana veras como es un día normal con esa zorra, luego trazaremos un plan, será genial —finalizó una sonriente Rose. Luego de eso, nos fuimos a mi cuarto para que me explicaran que usaría y lo demás; me dieron un teléfono móvil con los números de todos los de la casa, también me dieron el de la oficina de Carlisle en el hospital por si ocurría algún inconveniente. Una laptop, junto con las cosas del instituto, las que necesitaría en un corto tiempo, ya que según ellas dentro de poco tendríamos que ir a Seattle por cosas nuevas. En eso estábamos cuando escuchamos que tocaban la puerta. Alice se adelantó y dejo a un Edward cabizbajo frente a mí, me dieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no sé cuál es su problema, le preguntare.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar? —pidió, mirándome con esos ojos que reflejaba tanta felicidad, en estos momentos estaban tristes.

—Claro, pasa —entró lentamente en la habitación.

—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, recuerda tolo lo que te dijimos, ¿ok? —dijo Rose.

—Y lo de tu sabes qué… de mañana. —Mucha información.

—Claro chicas, lo tengo presente. —Ellas entendieron rápido mi mensaje y se fueron.  
Se hizo el silencio, Edward estaba a unos pasos de la puerta sin moverse, y yo sentada en mi cama, así que comencé a hablar.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? —pregunté un poco nerviosa.

—Te quería pedir perdón por mi comportamiento de antes, Bella. Nunca soy así, no sé qué es lo que me pasó, actúe mal, y de verdad lo siento —dijo lo último mirándome a los ojos.

—Claro no te preocupes… —Vi en sus ojos lo arrepentido que estaba, y cuando le dije esas palabras, éstos se alegraron nuevamente.

—Espero que mis hermanas no te hayan abrumado con lo de la escuela y todo. No pude escuchar lo que hablaron, porque ellas cerraron su mente totalmente a mí. —¡Uf! Mi secreto está a salvo aún.

—Ya sabes, me dieron mi ropa, me platicaron de los alumnos —y que explicación— y me dieron un celular y más cosas, no sé cómo lo consiguieron todo tan rápido —le dije casi la verdad.

—Para Alice nada es imposible, cuando la conozcas más te darás cuenta de lo que hablo.

Después de eso conversamos más. Las cosas fueron exactamente igual que antes de la pelea que tuvimos, o su irritación. Pero ya fue, así que mejor dejarlo en el pasado.  
Como a las dos horas volvieron las chicas con la excusa de que me tenían que arreglar porque según ella me tenía que ver perfecta para dejar en claro quién era la mejor. Y así comenzó la sesión Barbie Bella.

Y lo siento chicas por el atraso, mi beta tuvo un problema familiar y era totalmente explicable su retraso, pero bueno, aquí esta... Espero que les guste y me dejes sexys reviews!

Conni Stew.


	9. Primer día de Instituto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

Capítulo 8. -Primer día de instituto.

Bella POV

Estaba llegando el amanecer y las chicas aún no finalizaban conmigo. Intenté intervenir varias veces, pero sus respuestas no variaban de: "Tienes que verte hermosa" "Hay que dejar en claro quién eres" "Ya veráscómo los chicos caen a tus pies cuando terminemos". Así que mejor me rendí antes de que me siguieran torturando con sus palabras.

Pasaban los minutos, eternos para mí, y juraba que la situación me estaba superando, pero no se me ocurría que decirle a ese par de maniáticas, así que nuevamente me rendí. _Creo que hoy no es mi día, ojalá esto cambie y me vaya bien en el Instituto. _Pensando en el Instituto me puse nerviosa nuevamente. No es como si nunca me hubiera relacionado con humanos, solo que nunca había sido por tanto tiempo ni tan cerca de ellos. Nunca lo hice por el miedo a que pudiese cometer un error y asesinar a alguno de ellos. Pensaba que eso sería lo peor. Alice me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó.

—Algo… Mucho, a decir verdad —contesté sinceramente.

—No tienes por qué estarlo —intervino Rosalie—. Además, no te dejaremos sola en ningún momento —agregóde manera sonriente.

—Sí, solo tienes que tener cuidado de no estar a solas con un humano, por el momento— agregó Alice—, solo para tu seguridad. Además, vi que todo saldrá bien. —Eso me tranquilizaba, poco, pero algo era algo.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Alice se dirigió a su gran armario y abrió las puertas de este, dejando ver un gran espejo, para luego mirarme y decir:

—OK, ya puedes verte. —Acompañó sus palabras con una gran sonrisa.

Temerosa de lo que ellas hubiesen hecho en mí, me acerqué con recelo al espejo, pero todo recelo se esfumó al verme reflejada. Sin duda las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo conmigo. Tenía unos _Jeans_ negros pitillos (angostos en la parte de abajo), tacos negros, no eran muy altos pero me hacían ver de una manera más estilizada, acompañados de una blusa negra muy linda manga tres cuartos. Encima de esta me pusieron una casaca negra de cuero, muy llamativa pero linda. Mi pelo, que era liso, las chicas lo dejaron igual, solo lo peinaron, cosa que yo nunca hacía, pero quedó bien. Y mi maquillaje muy natural, un poco de rímel y _gloss_. Delinearon mis ojos un poco con negro y listo. Me veía espectacular, y eso que yo nunca me halagaba.

Sin duda las chicas eran geniales.

—Y… ¿Qué tal? —dijo una impaciente Alice.

— , me veo genial… —respondí.

—Sabía que este estilo era el tuyo —decía Rose mirándome—. Te hacen ver y te sientan bien este tipo de cosas —finalizó sonriente.

—Sí,aunque creo que le falta algo —dijo una pensativa Alice.

Ambas me miraban de arriba abajo sin pudor ponían nerviosa y me comenzaba a cohibir.

—Ya sé —habló la duende Alice, entrando en su gran armario para buscar lo que me "faltaba", según ella.

—Ya está —dijo saliendo de su guarida—. Melos tienes que cuidar mucho porque son unos de mis preferidos —demandó, moviendo un par de gafas frente a mí.

— ¿Gafas, Alice? —pregunté incrédula.

—No, una cartera —contestó sarcásticamente—. Claro que son ás que te quedarán hermosas. Y me las tienes que cuidar con tu vida, son únicas. —Puso una mirada que de verdad daba miedo.¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede asustar tanto?

— , Alice, que aquí no hay sol.¿Porqué las voy a usar? No veo la necesidad. —Según yo,tenía toda la razón.

—Sí, Bella —dijo Rose, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada—, solo es para darle más _glamour_a tu estilo de _rockera_.Aparte, te hace ver más misteriosa y las chicas se morirán de la envidia con tan solo verte… Y tienes que mostrar la verdadera diva que hay en ti —comentó con la sencillez y seguridad de ella.

—Pero… —No pude seguir, ya que Alice me interrumpió.

—Nada de "peros", sabes que con las gafas te ves genial —dijo pasándome los lentes—. Y mejor bajemos; tenemos que hablar y darte tus cosas y tu horario —anticipó, arrastrando a Rose, seguramente, a la sala.

Yo, por mi parte, me puse frente al espejo y reacomodé las gafas en mi cabello. Realmente se veían bien, tenía que darles crédito a estas chicas. Una última mirada y me encaminé al salón.

Al llegar, estaban todos ahí. Pasé mi vista hasta llegar a mi dios personal, el cual, iba vestido muy parecido a mí.Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y una camisa ploma, junto con su casaca de cuero, idéntica a la mía, claro que la de él era de hombre, y unos zapatos beige, simplemente espectacular.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron una linda sonrisa se posó en su bello rostro, igual a la que se creó en el mío al verlo.

—Guao, hermanita, estás hermosa —dijo Emmett alegre.

—Sí, y todas las miradas de los chicos estarán en ti Bella —comentóun juguetón Jasper.

—Nadie se le acercará.Ustedes —habló Edward, al tiempo que señalaba a Emmett y a Jasper— me ayudarán, ¿verdad? —Les dio una mirada que de verdad era de temer.

—Claro, hermanito —contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Edward solo asintió.

Luego de eso llegó una sonriente Alice con Rose. Creía que tramaban algo, pero no sabíaqué… No me dejaron seguir divagando, ya que Alice me interrumpió.

—Bellita, aquí está tu horario —dijo tendiéndome unas hojas.

—Gracias. —Rose me miraba mientras me pasaba algo. Lo vi y era una cartera, de _Chanel_, muy linda y dentro había un cuaderno y lo demás eran accesorios, como un par de gafas extra (de verdad estas chicas estaban obsesionadas con las gafas), maquillaje, pulseras, accesorios para el pelo, perfumes y más… No quise seguir indagando, ya que me daba miedo lo que pudiera encontrar ahí.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de Instituto —afirmó Alice sonriente, eso no era raro en ella, todo lo tomaba con alegría.

—Ok… —respondí, no muy segura de ir.

—Cariño, todo va a salir áslos chicos te van a acompañar… —dijo Esme dándole una mirada a todos sus hijos.

—Suerte, Bella. —Solo eso dijo Carlisle.

Me volteé y los chicos ya no estaban a mi lado. Supuse que estarían afuera, así que salí.

Y no me equivocaba, venía saliendo del garaje un gran Jeep Plomo, que era conducido por Emmett, atrás de este salía un Porche amarillo, donde venía Jasper, y finalmente un Volvo plateado conducido por Edward. De la nada, salieron las chicas, asustándome, ya que me había quedado embobada mirando los carros de los Cullen.

—Por Dios, Alice, me asustaste —dije dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

—Lo siento, nunca más —aseguró, poniendo esa maldita cara de perro mojado a la cual era imposible negarse… Pobre Jasper, de verdad lo compadecía.

—Ok, y, ¿cómo me voy al Instituto? —les pregunté a ambas.

—Con Edward, claro —dijo Rose—, ya que yo me voy con Emmett y Alice con Jasper, entonces tú te vas con Edward, sencillo. — _¡Qué me voy con Edward! Pero…__  
_

— ¿Y a él no le molestará llevarme? —pregunté un poco triste porque fuera el caso—. Quizás ya había quedado con alguien… —Rogaba internamente para que no fuera así.

—No me molesta para nada llevarte, y a tu segunda hipótesis, no he quedado con nadie —habló el aludido apareciendo a mi lado abruptamente.

—Bueno, entonces qué esperamos… —comentó Alice dando pequeños saltitos hacia el Porche—. Nos vemos en el Instituto —terminó por decir antes de subirse y arrancar. Emmett y Rose ya se habían ido.

—Vamos —me dijo Edward, con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Cla… claro —contesté entrecortadamente, ya que simplemente su sonrisa me cautivaba, era inevitable.

Caminamos hacia el Volvo y él, muy educadamente, me abrió la puerta.

—Gracias. —Le mostré una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el volante y emprendimos marcha a mi primer día de Instituto.

Esto era nuevo y viejo para mí, era todo tan extraño, pero me encontraba ansiosa y nerviosa a la , lo sabía, pero yo nunca había sido una persona (o vampiro, como quisieran llamarme) me catalogaban como la nerd en el Instituto en mi vida humana, solo por tener como mamá a un docente, las pocas personas que se acercaban a mí, solo era por algún favor o ayuda de mi parte. En cambio, con los Cullen todo era tan distinto; ellos me aceptaron desde el primer momento, ni porque no me conocían me abandonaron. Sabiendo que mi maldito creador estaba a mi asecho, y poniendo sus vidas en peligro, me ayudaban eran las mejores personas, sí, personas, podían ser vampiros, pero eran mucho más humanos que muchos que de verdad lo eran.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos entrando al Instituto, luego Edward me habló.

—Bella, llegamos.¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó aparcando entre el Jeep y el Porche.

—Nerviosa, es imposible no estarlo —le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Todo irá bien —aseguró, para después ponerse sus gafas y acercarse a abrir mi puerta.

Antes de que llegara hasta mí, busqué las dichosas gafas y me las puse; me miré en el espejo y no estaba tan mal.

Salí del Volvo para encontrarnos con los demás, todos tenían gafas, y las usábamos, aunque como le había dicho a Alice no estaba soleado.

Hubo un momento en el que me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor y todas las miradas se posaban sobre mí.

—Oh, no, lo que menos quería, todos me ven, genial —dije con un suspiro de pura sofocación.

—Tranquila —dijo Edward pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y dándoles un breve apretón.

—Solo ignóralos —me dijo Emmett.

—Sí, aparte, creo que hoy no estarás sola en ningún momento —me dijo Rose con esa misma mirada que me dio en la casa.

— ¿Qué te toca ahora? —preguntó amablemente Edward.

—Déjame ver. —Busqué el dichoso horario en mi bolso—. Aquí está, me toca Lengua, Matemáticas y luego Historia.Y después del almuerzo creo que me toca Biología y posteriormente, Deportes. —Odiaba deportes.

—Creo que alguien más tiene ese horario —comentó Jasper y me acordé de lo que me dijo Rose.

— ¿Si?... ¿Quién? —pregunté mirándolos a todos.

—Yo —dijo un sonriente Edward—, y si no estoy mal, compartimos todas nuestras clases.

—Es que esto no podía ser mejor.

—Oh —me di vuelta a mirar a una duendecilla que me veía asustada.

—Jasper, nos tenemos que ir, no podemos a llegar tarde a clase; ya sabes cómo se pone el maestro cuando llegamos tarde —empezó a excusarse y, literalmente,arrastrando a Jasper se alejaron—. ¡Suerte, Bella! —gritó. Y nuevamente todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

—Nosotros igual nos vamos. Suerte, chicos —dijo Rose.

—Gracias —respondimos Ed y yo. Nos miramos y nos reímos de nuestra conexión.

—Bueno, bueno, están teniendo esa conexión… Ya los quiero ver juntos — declaró Emmett, siendo llevado de la mano por Rose y alejándose rápidamente de nosotros. Yo quedé como aturdida. _¿Qué? Si Ed nunca ha expresado nada por mí…_ Sí, de seguro son malditas suposiciones de Emmett.

Ante ese momento incómodo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Emmett, sinceramente, cuando quería ser insoportable, lo era demasiado. Decidí romper ese mal momento e ir a nuestras clases como los demás.

— ¿Vamos? —le dije. El solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar hacia dentro del Instituto.

Pasamos donde una secretaria, que era una señora de edad madura, la cual amablemente me dio una hoja; se la tenía que presentar a cada uno de mis maestros para que supieranque era nueva, y al final de las clases devolvérsela a ella.

Llegamos a la sala y no había muchos estudiantes aún, porque todavía no sonaba el timbre, pero los pocos que había me miraron de pies a cabeza haciéndome sentir cohibida totalmente.

—No les prestes atenció —dijo Edward, indicándome los últimos asientos de la sala.

Nos sentamos, nos sacamos las gafas, y ni por eso los alumnos dejaron de mirarme, me tenían a un paso de explotar. Decidí que si no quería llamar la atención, mejor no debía hacer nada. Le pedí a Edward que me distrajera y me empezó a contar historias de su contaba que una vez estaba jugando _Play_ con Jasper y Emmett y este ultimo perdió y pescó todos los controles y la TV y las tiró por todos lados; Esme se enojó y lo hizo recoger todas las cosas, y como castigo: un mes acompañando a Alice de me lo imaginaba dentro de la tienda de lencería y dándole su opinión de cómo estaban los vestidos y cosas que Alice sola imagen mental me daba risa… no pude aguantar y nos comenzamos a reír de una manera brutal; todas las miradas se posaban sobre nosotros por el escándalo que hacíamos, pero, sinceramente no me importaba, porque estaba más relajada, Edward era mi medicina.

De la nada apareció una chica rubia, esbelta y de ojos verdes, muy plástica para mí gusto.

— ¿Y tú quién eres, y qué haces con mi _Eddie_? —me dijo la estúpida a la cual reconocí rápidamente como Tanya.Y"con mi Eddie"…_¡Ja! Sueña, estúpida._

—No tengo por qué darle detalles de mi vida a una niñita mimada como tú —dije mirándola despreciativamente de arriba a abajo.

Eso pareció enfurecerla más y me iba a pegar, pero Edward rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y le sujetó la mano.

—Nunca más en tu vida le vuelvas a levantar la mano a Bella, porque no me haré responsable de mis actos. Y solo para tu curiosidad, Bella es la hermana de Emmett, así que si no te quieres meter en problemas es mejor que la dejes tranquila. Y ella está aquí, conmigo, porque yo quiero que esté conmigo.Y no soy _tu Eddie_, sabes que lo odio. —Guao, de qué manera me defendió, cada vez me gustabamás este chico.

—Per…pero Eddie, no me trates así —dijo la estúpida comenzando a soltar lágrimas falsas.

—Adiós, Tanya. Déjanos en paz… —dijo Edward—. Bella, por favor. —Apuntó hacia las sillas para poder sentarnos. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa y me senté junto a él y seguimos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

—Esta me las van a pagar. —Se alejó diciendo la estúpida.


	10. 10 Primer día de Instituto II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

Capítulo 9  
Primer día de instituto parte 2

Después de pasar el mal rato con la estúpida niñita mimada; seguimos con nuestra clase como si nada hubiera pasado... algunos estudiantes que presenciaron la discusión nos miraban fijamente como si estuviéramos locos, pero quémás daba, que ellos se metieran en sus vidas y no en la de los demás.

—Perdón por favor, Bella —me decía Edward—. Siempre haestado detrás de mí, pero no entiende que yo no quiero nada con ella... Jura que algún día cambiaré de opinión... de verdad no séqué hacer —habló un desesperado Edward.

—Ay, Edward; por lo de Tanya no te preocupes, ya me habían avisado que algo así podía suceder —dije tranquilizándolo—.Y con lo otro, no creo que sea para tanto, en algún momento se aburrirá —asegurétratando de animarlo un poco, no me gustaba que estuviese triste.

—De verdad no conoces a Tanya, me ha acosado desde que entramos aquí; y de eso ya van dos años. — total esa chica.

—Entonces, creo que nos enfrentamos a algo crítico —le dije—. ¡Que Dios nos ayude! —Y reímos.

—Perdonen señor Cullen y señorita Swan por interrumpir su charla —dijo el profesor, que ni cuenta nos habíamos dado que había llegado a la sala—. Pero, esa conversación la dejan para el receso —demandó y ambos nos callamos y asentimos—. Ah, y eso de no estar atentos a cuando llega el profesor deja una muy mala impresión de usted, señorita Swan —subrayó.

—Como si no lo supiéramos ya —dijo la muy maldita de Tanya. Edward apretó los puños y sus nudillos quedaron más blancos de lo normal. Aterrada por lo que pudiera suceder lo tomé de la mano y le di una mirada de "no lo hagas". Él momentáneamente se relajó. Le di una sonrisa.

Se escuchó un bufido y maldiciones en mi contra de parte de la rubia oxigenada, por tomar la mano de Edward... Y, ¡oh!Yasabíacómo ayudarlo para que Tanya lo dejara en paz. Ojalá me apoyara y no creyese que me quería provechar de él. Bueno, tal vez un poquito, me reí internamente.

Tendría que esperar a salir de clases y hablar con las chicas para que me ayudaran, y ojalá no me dieran una negativa. Aunque contaba con su ayuda por lo que me habían dicho esta mañana sobre Tanya; no la trataban como a una de sus amigas... lo tenía todo resuelto.

Esperé a que terminara la clase y me estaba levantando cuando me di cuenta que aún tenía la mano de Edward entre las mías; y no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Lo iba a soltar y él, dándose cuenta de mis intenciones, apretó aúnmás mi mano, lo que provocó la rabia de Tanya y que una sonrisa aflorara en mi rostro.

Salimos de esa tortuosa clase, la cual había sido la primera y la más desastrosa. Era lindo ver que las cosas eran iguales a como eran en los tiempos cuando yo era humana. No eran muchos años, pero igual, algunas costumbres cambiaban; lo que hacía mucho más interesante mi estadía en este instituto y más con la compañía de los Cullen.

—Edward, ¿dónde están las chicas? —le pregunté,ignorando las miradas de los demás estudiantes al pasar a nuestro lado.Y ni hablar de los cuchicheos que rondaban por lo no-nuestro. Lo sabía, era raro, pero quémás daba, me sentía cómoda.

—Las chicas están en sus clases, las veremos en el almuerzo —finalizó.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a las demás clases y, por suerte, no contamos con la compañía de la muy simpática Tanya, lo cual fue mucho mejor. Salimos rumbo hacia la cafetería y en la mesa más alejada de ésta se encontraban todos los vampiros del instituto. Alice, muy sonriente, nos llamó con la mano, a lo cual nos acercamos.

—Y Bella, ¿qué tal tu primer día de clases? —me preguntó la eufórica duende.

—Para qué te lo voy a decir si tú ya lo sabes —contesté mirándola.

—Pero sería mucho más interesante que tú me lo dijeras —dijo mirándome con esa maldita cara a la que no se le podía negar nada.

—Está bien —me resigné—. Estábamos en la clase y Tanya me confrontó, y yo, por supuesto, no me dejé y le respondí —comenté tranquilamente sentándome. ¿No lo había dicho? Alice no me dejó ni sentarme y ya me había bombardeado con sus preguntas.

—A que debe de haber más —dijo Rosalie.

La miré con ganas de matarla, se los habría dicho a ellas cuando estuviéramos solas, pero como siempre, no podían esperar.

—Digamos que le dije que era tonta y ella intentó abofetearme y Edward le detuvo la mano y ella se fue... —dije zanjando el tema.

—Nada más, Belly Bells —me dijo Emmett, y como siempre me había inventado un sobrenombre, como era de esperar. Aunque llevaba tan poco con ellos ya los conocía tan bien a todos—. ¿Por qué le dijiste tonta? ¿Qué te dijo antes? ¿Cómo empezó todo? —Ahora se le ocurría poner a pensar su cabezota.

—Me quiso correr de donde me había sentado; para ella sentarse con Edward. Y bueno, no me podía dejar pasar a llevar y le dije el resto, fin —dije a modo de final esto.

Alice iba a comenzar con su diálogo de nuevo pero le di una mirada para que se callara y así lo hizo.

El resto del almuerzo pasó rápido, ya que según los chicos todos comentaban con quien andaba Edward, pero que no les extrañaba que anduviera conmigo ya que era igual de bella que ellos.

Emmett, como era de esperar, solo decía lo bella que todos me habían encontrado y, raramente pero posible, en esta ocasión Jasper lo acompañaba en sus bromas... ya tendría una conversación con él por esto.

Al finalizar el almuerzo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. El resto de la tarde pasó sin inconvenientes. A la hora de la salida nos topamos con los demás chicos. Alice me miró y yo ya sabíaa lo que se refería con esa mirada: al llegar a la casa hablaríamos. Rose se dio cuenta de nuestras miradas y con la misma nos dijo que le teníamos que contar.

Solo esperaba que no fuese tan malo mi plan y resultara.


End file.
